A long life with you
by Hati-chan
Summary: Yaoyorozu Momo y Todoroki Shoto lograron superar todas las adversidades. Ellos y su relación avanzarán y crecerán día a día, paso a paso, para vivir una larga vida juntos. Final alternativo de "Irreparable". [CAPÍTULOS EN PROGRESO]
1. Aclaraciones e información

**Hi pipol!**

 **Acá Hati-chan con un nuevo fanfic!**

 **Algunos sabrán de que irá, pero para los nuevos, explicaré.**

 **Hace un tiempo escribí un fic angst Todomomo, "Irreparable". Poco después escribí otro fic, "Warm moments, cold moments", que relata lo sucedido antes y después de "Irreparable". WMCM se divide en dos:**

 _ **Warm moments:**_ **Todos los momentos importantes de la relación Todomomo. Fluff y romance. (Antes de Irreparable)**

 _ **Cold moments:**_ **Ya se va al lado del angst por... ciertos acontecimientos. (Después de Irreparable)**

 **Ni a mi ni a ustedes les gusta ver a sus personajes favoritos sufrir, así que en "A long life with you" el acontecimiento que desencadena el angst se evita, evitando también todo el drama.**

 **Para quienes no hayan leído WMCM, es posible que no entiendan el contexto de ALLWY o algunos detalles que aparezcan, pero si sólo vienen por el Todomomo, no creo que sea necesario leerlo.**

 **Peeeero, si te querés ubicar, te recomiendo leer la parte "Warm moments" e "Irreparable".**

 **Sin más, en un rato vuelvo con el primer capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos en un rato!**


	2. El despertar

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de fo** **rma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Si llegaron acá, significa que sobrevivieron a las explicaciones (no saben cuanto me alegra eso y ya tienen un lugar en mi corazón).**

 **Este primer capítulo lo subo el día de hoy, 31/10, porque hoy se cumplen 3 años de la creación de esta cuenta :'3**

 **Y bueno, solo me queda agregar que este fic está dedicado a...**

 **Riina-chan y MonstaD**

 **Muchas gracias por el aguante :'3 Las amo :3 :3**

 **¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

 **Palabras: 3499.**

* * *

 ** _—Se terminó, Shoto-kun..._**

 ** _Todoroki dirigió la mirada a la chica que le hablaba y sonrió._**

 ** _—Así es, Momo..._**

 ** _—¡Yo iré preso! ¡Pero ella no se saldrá con la suya!_**

 ** _—¡YAOMOMO!_**

 ** _—Yaoyorozu-san fue una gran compañera y aún sin invitación hubiéramos asistido igual._**

 ** _—T-Todoroki...¿kun?_**

 ** _—Mo...mo..._**

 ** _—¡MOMO!_**

—¡Momo!

Todoroki se despertó exaltado y respirando fuerte, bañado en sudor frío. Se pasó una mano por el rostro.

— _Fue un sueño..._ —Pensó, aliviado.

Pero lo pensó nuevamente...

— _¿Fue realmente un sueño?_

Buscó algo a su alrededor. No importaba lo que fuera, mientras que le confirmara que lo que acababa de vivir fue un sueño, una realidad alternativa. Algo que le confirmara que _ella_ estaba bien. Hasta que, en la pared de su habitación, vio una nota adhesiva.

 **Ella está bien.**

Suspiró mientras leía su letra en el papel. Revisó la hora en su celular, 7AM, era muy temprano para estar despierto. Ese día no tenían clases, aunque con clases o sin ellas, todos estaban más pensativos de lo usual. El porqué se explicaba con lo sucedido hacía unas semanas atrás y con las pesadillas que lo asaltaban noche tras noche desde el ataque de aquel villano, que casi le arrebató la vida a su querida pelinegra.

* * *

 _Todoroki seguía en shock cuando llegó al hospital. La gran mayoría de sus compañeros habían llegado, además de los padres de la chica. Las expresiones de preocupación reinaban en la sala, no habían recibido noticias de la chica desde que había ingresado al quirófano._

—¿ _Familiares de Yaoyorozu Momo?_ — _Finalmente, después de unas horas, un médico apareció._

 _Los padres de la chica y todos sus compañeros se levantaron y se dirigieron al profesional._

— _Por favor, dígannos que está bien_ — _preguntaba el padre de Momo._

 _—Tendré que ser sincero con ustedes. —Comenzó el médico con tono desalentador—. Perdió mucha sangre, tanto en el lugar como en el camino como en la cirugía. —Los ánimos de todos descendieron—. Sobrevivió a la cirugía, si es lo que querían escuchar, pero la lanza pasó muy cerca de su corazón y casi perfora uno de sus pulmones, además que con el impulso sufrió una severa herida en la cabeza. El trauma fue demasiado y no logramos estabilizarla por completo... El daño que recibió en su cabeza y pecho fue muy grave y..._ — _El médico suspiró y observó tristemente a los angustiados padres_ —. _Ella_ _está en coma. Lo lamento mucho._

 _Las palabras del doctor habían dejado en shock a quienes escuchaban. Algunos habían comenzado a llorar nuevamente, otros tuvieron que sentarse para no caer._

 _—Mi niña... —Sollozaba el padre de la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a su esposa._

 _Un aura de tristeza rodeó a los presentes. A casi todos. Pero hubo alguien que digirió de otra forma las palabras del médico._

 _—¿Y se recuperará? —La pregunta de Todoroki Shoto llamó la atención de todos._

 _—Existe la posibilidad de que despierte, pero no es seguro —respondió el médico con tono serio._

 _—Pero está viva, ¿no es así? —Volvió a preguntar el bicolor._

 _—Si, de milagro, pero está viva._

 _Un suspiro de alivio escapó del bicolor a la vez que se sentaba en la silla más cercana._

 _—Está viva... —Volvió a suspirar mientras que inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás—. Menos mal..._

 _El alivio del joven pareció contagiarse en la sala._

 _Ella, a pesar de todo, estaba viva._

* * *

 _La pelinegra fue transferida a una habitación en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos._

 _Los grandes grupos de visitas y las visitas de quienes no eran familiares cercanos de la chica no estaban permitidas mientras ésta estuviera en la UCI, así que sus compañeros debieron esperar a que la situación mejorara y Momo fuera transferida a una habitación normal, cosa que sucedió varias semanas después._

 _El coma de Yaoyorozu Momo había sido clasificado como de Primer Grado, así que la probabilidades de que despertara aumentaban_ _paulatinamente._

 _Cuando Momo al fin fue transferida a una habitación normal, aún no despertaba, pero de todas formas sus compañeros fueron a visitarla cuando el personal del hospital se rindió ante la insistencia de los jóvenes._

 _A todos los presentes les dolió cuando vieron a su compañera inconsciente y conectada a tantas máquinas; para respirar, para mostrar sus signos vitales, para mantenerla con vida. El verla delgada y vulnerable era triste._

 _Shoto sufría al ver a su novia en tales condiciones, pero no podía acercarse a la cama, como algunos de sus compañeros. Ellos pensaba que era para mantenerse aislado, como solía comportarse el chico, pero lo que no sabían era que si Todoroki se acercaba a esa cama se derrumbaría, y debía mostrarse fuerte._

 _Ese día, Todoroki fue el último en salir de la habitación, dando una última mirada a la pelinegra recostada en la cama._

— _Despierta pronto, Momo._ — _Era el pensamiento que habitaba la mente del bicolor al abandonar la sala._

— _Por favor, d{espierta._

* * *

Todoroki observó la fecha en su celular.

 _23 de septiembre._

 _Era el cumpleaños de su novia y ésta se encontraba inconsciente en una cama de hospital._

El bicolor suspiró mientras se levantaba y revisaba uno de los cajones de su mueble. De ése, sacó una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada, que, en su interior, guardaba una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de libro.

Por alguna razón, el Todoroki la vio y pensó automáticamente en su novia. Era su regalo de cumpleaños, y lo más probable era que no pudiera recibirlo en ese mismo día.

El joven pensó en la gran coincidencia que resultaba el que su madre y su novia estuvieran en el mismo hospital (Obviamente, no en el mismo sector. Su madre se encontraba en el pabellón psiquiátrico) y le pareció conveniente ir a visitar a ambas ese mismo día.

—Shoto, que sorpresa. —La voz de su madre le recibió.

—Pensé en aprovechar el fin de semana y venir —le respondió, como si fuera obvio.

Y se sentó a conversar con su madre.

—¿Aún no despierta? —Rei Todoroki sabía en dónde estaba la perdida mente de su hijo. Él bajó la cabeza.

 _A pesar de los diagnósticos positivos de los médicos, Momo aún no despertaba._

—No, aún no —respondió sin ánimos—. Después iré a visitarla.

La mujer observó a su hijo.

—¿Pasa algo más?

 _Tu madre te conoce, Shoto._

—Hoy cumple años y no está despierta para celebrarlo. —El tono de desgano de su hijo hablaba por él. Esperaba con ansias este día—. Habíamos decidido decirle a todos sobre lo nuestro hoy.

La Todoroki se sorprendió.

—Ese es un gran paso.

Él miró a su madre.

—Estaba cansado de ocultar lo nuestro por miedo a lo que hiciera mi padre, pero... —Tomó aire—. Pero no vale la pena perdernos tanto por ese sujeto. —Y suspiró, abatido—. Y ella no está despierta y no se cuando despertará...

La mujer se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó, brindando el apoyo que el bicolor necesitaba. Shoto se dejó abrazar en silencio.

—No pierdas la esperanza, hijo. Ella se despertará más pronto de lo que piensas. Cree en ello.

Él cerró los ojos, deseando de que su madre estuviera en lo cierto.

* * *

Shoto saludó a la enfermera que salía de la habitación de Momo e ingresó.

Los sonidos de las máquinas le dieron la bienvenida. Corrió la cortina que dividía la habitación y se encontró con la vista habitual. La pelinegra recostada en aquella cama, sin signos de estar pronta a despertar. La única diferencia era que algunos globos y regalos decoraban la habitación, signo de que más personas habían acudido con el objetivo de desearle un feliz cumpleaños, aunque ella no fuera a escucharlo.

El bicolor se sentó junto a la cama y tomó la delgada y fría mano de la chica. Suspiró y comenzó a hablarle.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Momo. —Comenzó a hablar mientras acomodaba uno de los mechones oscuros de la chica—. Acabo de visitar a mi madre, ¿sabes? —Todoroki hablaba nervioso, con la voz temblorosa—. Me dijo que ibas a despertar pronto, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo y no das signos de querer abrir los ojos. —El chico situó sus dos manos sobre la de ella—. Y me haces falta, Momo... Mucha falta...

Y dejó de hablar al sentir que no iba a poder decir nada más sin quebrarse.

 _—¿Y si la hacemos pública?_

Recordó aquella conversación.

 _—Te refieres a..._

 _—Creo que nos perdemos muchas cosas al ocultar lo nuestro. ¿Qué dices?_

Recordó su sonrisa.

 _—Hay que hacerlo._

Recordó su inseguridad

 _—¿Qué sucede?_

 _—¿Cómo lo tomarán todos? ¿Cómo se lo diremos a nuestros padres?_

 _—No te preocupes. No tiene porqué ser hoy._

Y recordó la idea

 _—¿Qué tal si lo hacemos en mi cumpleaños?_

 _—Está bien._

Estaba tan ensimismado en ese recuerdo que no sintió que uno de los delgados dedos fríos se movía.

Un quejido llegó a sus oídos y el chico se levantó bruscamente, observando con pavor las muecas de su novia.

¿Llamaba a una enfermera? ¿Era normal el que hiciera eso? ¿Estaba, finalmente, despertando?

Milagrosamente, y para total felicidad del joven, la pelinegra comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

—¿Momo? —Le llamó, viendo que abría sus ojos y trataba de orientarse.

Ambas miradas se encontraron. Los confundidos ojos negros y los aliviados ojos heterocromáticos.

—Momo... —Suspiró aliviado mientras sonreía.

—Sh... ¿Sho...to?—La pastosa voz de la chica sonó después tantos tiempo de sueño.

—Si, soy yo. —Se sentó nuevamente en su lugar y volvió a tomar la mano ajena—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy cansada... y algo mareada... ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó confusa al no reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba.

—Estás en el hospital. ¿Recuerdas qué pasó?

Ella entrecerró los ojos y trató de hacer memoria.

—Recuerdo un villano... y... dolor. —Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde la lanza la había atravesado. Pareció atar cabos y le preguntó más seriamente a su novio—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

Shoto suspiró.

—Un mes.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—T- ¿Tanto? —Se preguntó, sorprendida, aún desorientada.

El Todoroki acomodó uno de los negros mechones que tapaban el rostro de la joven detrás de su oreja.

—Fue mucho tiempo sin ti... —dijo con desánimo—. Fue difícil el verte así, Momo...

Ella notó como la mirada de su novio se entristecía. Con dificultad, y casi sin fuerzas, tomó el rostro ajeno con su mano libre.

—Pero ya estoy aquí, Shoto-kun. —Y le sonrió, para tranquilizarlo. Shoto le devolvió la sonrisa y juntó su frente con la de ella.

Sus rostros no tardaron mucho en terminar de romper la distancia que los separaba y unieron sus labios por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Fue un beso corto y fue ella quien lo rompió.

—Lo siento, mis labios están secos, voy a hacerte dañ- —No pudo terminar la oración, ya que los labios de su novio lo interrumpieron.

—Te he esperado mucho tiempo, y nada va a evitar que bese a mi novia. —Y volvieron a unir sus labios varias veces más.

Minutos después, un cómodo silencio inundaba la habitación. Momo había insistido en que el bicolor se acostara con ella, pero él se negó y solo accedió a sentarse junto a ella. Y así lo hizo. Ambos, tomados de la mano, disfrutaban de la presencia del otro.

—¿Shoto-kun?

—¿Mhn?

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Hoy es... —y dejó la oración en el aire.

—¿Shoto-kun? —La pelinegra no entendía la actitud de su novio, quien no había terminado la oración y rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

No fue sino unos segundos después que el Todoroki encontró lo que buscaba, una caja aterciopelada que extendió a su novia.

—Hoy es 23 de septiembre —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—. Pensé que no iba a poder dártelo pero... Feliz cumpleaños, Momo.

A la chica le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

—Shoto-kun...

Cuando el bicolor estaba por extenderle la caja, la puerta se abrió. El chico se sentó rápidamente en la silla y volvió a guardar la caja.

—¿Hay alguien? —Una voz femenina llegó del otro lado de la cortina.

La Yaoyorozu pareció reconocer la voz de quien acababa de llegar.

—¿Kyouka-san?

Tras dejar salir esas palabras, se escuchó el sonido de algo suave cayendo al suelo. Casi de inmediato, la cortina se corrió, dejando ver a una joven impactada, cuyos ojos brillaban de emoción y de lágrimas contenidas. Ignorando al bicolor, Kyouka Jirou casi se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga,dejando atrás el ramo de flores que había traído.

—¡Yaomomo!

La pareja intercambió miradas mientras que la pelinegra acariciaba con torpeza los cabellos de la chica en su regazo.

 _Ya seguirían en otro momento._

* * *

 _La recuperación y rehabilitación de la pelinegra fue larga y dolorosa. Sus músculos llevaban inactivos mucho tiempo y requeriría mucho tiempo el rehabilitarse del todo. Pero tuvo la suerte de tener a sus amigos, familia y novio apoyándole a todo momento._

 _Finalmente, meses después, Yaoyorozu Momo fue dada de alta y regresó a su casa. Días después, regresó a los dormitorios._

* * *

En Heights Alliance, específicamente en el dormitorio 2-A, había una fiesta. Los alumnos de Erased Head habían llenado la sala de globos, adornos y música. Ese día estaban celebrando dos cosas: la recuperación de Yaoyorozu Momo y el, atrasado, cumpleaños de la misma. Finalmente, después del largo coma, su compañera había despertado. Fue el mismo día que su cumpleaños, como si le estuviese regalando a todos el abrir de sus ojos.

—¡Pide un deseo, Yaomomo! —Gritó Mina cuando todos terminaron de cantar. La pelinegra se encontraba sonriente y en silencio frente al gran pastel que Satou había horneado, sintiéndose como una pequeña niña. Momo cerró sus ojos y, pidiendo un deseo, apagó las velas que iluminaban la oscura habitación. Todos aplaudieron y encendieron las luces mientras repartían el pastel.

En tanto todos disfrutaban del dulce, Momo sintió la mirada de su novio (quien estaba sentado a su lado) sobre ella. Tragó, nerviosa, mientras que intercambiaba miradas con él.

—¿Yaomomo? —Jirou trató de llamar la atención de su amiga al ver que parecía no estar prestando atención a la charla con el resto.

—E- Eh... Yo... —Sus tartamudeos nerviosos llamaron la atención de algunos de sus compañeros. Al sentir tantas miradas sobre ella, se puso aún más nerviosa y volvió a ver a su novio, buscando apoyo. Shoto tomó su mano (sorprendiendo ampliamente a quienes los estaban observando) tratando de transmitirle confianza—. Que- Quería decir que... —Trataba de hablar totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa—. No- Nosotros...

Ahora, con la atención de todos sus compañeros, se sentía totalmente incapaz de hablar.

—¿Qué sucede?

Todoroki suspiró. Sabía que, actualmente, Momo sería incapaz de decir algo, así que decidió actuar él.

—Lo que ella quería decir —comenzó, llamando la atención de sus compañeros y recibiendo todas las miradas expectantes—, es que-

—E- ¡Estamos saliendo!

Cabe decir que toda la sala quedó en silencio tras las palabras de la pelinegra, quien, en un ataque de nervios, había soltado la bomba. Mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su mano apretaba fuertemente a la de su novio (ahora público).

—¡NOOOOOOO! —Fueron los gritos de Mineta los que sacaron a todos del _shock_ en el que habían quedado.

Justo cuando el chico estaba por arrojarse al pecho de la Yaoyorozu, su cuerpo fue congelado en un segundo y cayó al suelo. Todos dirigieron sus miradas al bicolor, quien había extendido su brazo derecho si dejaba salir un vaho frío de sus labios.

—Aléjate de ella. —La misma Yaoyorozu quedó impresionada por la acción de su novio y el tono frío que utilizó. Nunca se había mostrado tan posesivo—. Momo es mi novia, y si alguien se acerca a ella con malas intenciones, me enojaré.

Nadie había visto al Todoroki comportase de esa forma, así que estaban aún más sorprendidos.

—Entonces... Ustedes están saliendo. Son novios. —Denki los señalaba e intercambiaba miradas entre ellos dos y el congelado en el suelo. Sólo el hecho de que fuera verdad podría justificar el accionar del Todoroki, pero de todas formas había que confirmarlo.

La pareja, que ahora era el centro de atención de todos sus compañeros, se avergonzó. Momo lo demostraba más con el sonrojo que coloreaba su rostro.

—Así es. —Respondió Shoto.

Los gritos emocionados de las chicas expectantes hicieron que todos se sobresaltaran.

—¡Son demasiado lindos juntos!

—¿Quién se declaró primero?

—¿Hace cuánto que están saliendo?

—¡Cuéntenos!

Yaoyorozu y Todoroki se vieron rodeados por compañeros y compañeras, quienes los interrogaban intensamente.

 _Claramente, esta reacción era bastante positiva, pero superaba las expectativas de los más inteligentes de la clase._

—¡Déjenlos respirar! —Fue la voz de Jirou la que se alzó sobre las otras—. Los están agobiando.

La pareja le agradeció a la pelimorada.

—La verdad es que me alivia dar a conocer lo nuestro. Lo tuvimos oculto un buen tiempo... —Suspiró la pelinegra llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Y... ¿Hace cuánto que están saliendo? —preguntó Hagakure.

—¿Casi dos años? —Trató de responder Todoroki.

—¿Ya tanto tiempo? —Le preguntó Momo, extrañada.

Cabe decir que ambos ignoraban las expresiones de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

— _¡¿Ya tanto tiempo?!_

—Llevábamos más de un año cuando pasó... eso... —El bicolor bajó un poco la voz cuando mencionó eso último.

—Y todo el tiempo que estuve en el hospital... —Momo cerró sus ojos y frunció su ceño mientras pensaba en todo el tiempo que había pasado y todo el que había perdido.

Sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que esos dos estaban en otro mundo, así que seguirían con su interrogatorio en otra ocasión.

Cierta peli-morada había recuperado su lugar a la izquierda de su amiga (Shoto estaba a la derecha de ésta) y se encontraba pensando con una expresión de inconformidad en el rostro, que sólo una persona notó.

—¿Kyouka-san? —Momo trató de llamar su atención, cosa que logró— ¿Qué sucede?

—No es nada. —Fue la respuesta que recibió. Pero, inconforme, siguió observándola, esperando otra respuesta. Jirou sabía que Momo era testaruda, así que no tuvo otra opción que hablar.

—Es que... —Bajó la mirada y se puso a juguetear con uno de sus lóbulos—. Lo ocultaste tanto tiempo... A todos... A mi...—La Yaoyorozu entendió que su amiga se sentía dolida.

— _Yo confío mucho en ti, Jirou-san. Gracias por estar ahí para mi._

— _No agradezcas, Yaoyomomo, que para eso estoy. Y deja de llamarme por mi apellido._

La pelinegra recordó una de las conversaciones con quien consideraba su mejor amiga y se sintió culpable.

—Es mi culpa lo de ocultarlo todo. —La voz del Todoroki llamó la atención de las dos. El bicolor había escuchado la conversación y sabía que su novia se sentía culpable—. Yo quise no hacerlo público en un principio porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría mi padre y después... —Suspiró—. Después se me fue de las manos. Momo se sentía culpable por ocultártelo. Lo siento.

Ambas chicas miraron al joven disculparse y después se miraron entre ellas. Jirou suspiró.

—No se preocupen. Mientras que sean felices. —Y le sonrió divertidamente a su mejor amiga. Momo sintió un escalofrío—. Además, ya sé como compensarlo.

Todoroki observó cómo su novia era arrastrada por la más baja mientras llamaba al resto de las féminas de la clase para una "Charla de chicas". Por un momento, Shoto sintió lástima por la chica.

La fiesta se dio por terminada con la ausencia de la agasajada y, quienes no se escaparon, se dedicaron a limpiar todo.

Algunos felicitaron a Todoroki antes de irse a dormir y fue él el último que quedaba en la oscura sala. Por alguna razón, sintió que no debía subir. E hizo bien, pues la puerta del ascensor se abrió, dejando ver a una pelinegra en pijama.

—Momo...

—¡Shoto-kun! —La chica estaba gratamente sorprendida—. Pensé que ya estarías durmiendo y bajé por un vaso de agua antes de dormir.

Él sonrió.

—¿Cómo la pasaste con las chicas? —Le preguntó y, automáticamente, la chica se sonrojó.

—Me sentí desnuda por un momento... —Comentó, abatida.

Shoto no pudo contenerse más y besó a su novia. Ella correspondió gustosamente al beso y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos bicolores.

Se separaron lentamente y unieron sus frentes mientras cerraban sus ojos.

—La pasé muy bien hoy... —Susurró la chica.

—Me alegro mucho... —Respondió también susurrando el joven.

—Puse la foto que nos sacamos en grupo en el álbum...

—Me parece bien...

Y se quedaron un rato en silencio.

—¿Momo?

—¿Si?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Ella rió.

—Mi cumpleaños ya pasó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé. Simplemente... —Suspiró—. Te quiero, Momo.

—Yo también, Shoto.

Y unieron sus labios nuevamente.

Shoto la acompañó hasta su piso y la besó por última vez antes de ir a su habitación.

Ambos durmieron calmos. Ella observando el collar que reposaba en su mesa de noche. Él, observando las matrioshkas sobre su estante.

Ella pensando en él y él pensando en ella; así como ella era de él y él era de ella.

Habían dado un paso más en su relación, aunque sólo fuera la mitad.

Esa noche, sin saberlo, Shoto soñó con ella y Momo soñó con él.

Esa noche, sin saberlo, estuvieron aún más cerca del otro.

* * *

 _ **HI PIPOOOOLLL!**_

 _ **ACÁ HATI-CHAAAAANNNNN**_

 ** _*Convulsiona de la emoción*_**

 **Mejor no.**

 **Es que estoy emocionada.**

 **asfdafafa**

 **En realidad tengo sueño y hambre y estoy tratando de hacer rápido el trámite para comer algo :3**

 **Este primer capítulo pudo haber desorientado a un poco a quienes no hayan leído WMCM o Irreparable, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado de todas formas :3**

 **Well...**

 **Primero. Pensaba encajar la línea temporal de WMCM con la de ALLWY, pero para no hacer barbaridades ilógicas para la medicina, cambié un poco el tiempo y, en realidad, en ALLWY, el ataque ocurre más tarde (por así decirlo) que en WMCM. Eso.**

 **Seeeeegundo. De todas formas, omití cosas e ignoré otras con respecto al coma (porque estuve investigando) porque en ALLWY voy a evitar dramas y eso. ACÁ VINIMOS PARA EL FLUFF QUE SE MURIÓ EN WMCM! _Es más, si la inspiración ataca, tal vez haga un fic con esta temática bien desarrollada._**

 **Teeeeerrrrceeerooo. P** **or favor, los que leyeron "Irreparable", díganme que se dieron cuenta de la similitud que hay en la escena en la que Momo recibe el ataque y en la que Shoto y Momo dicen que están saliendo... ¡Me dí cuenta cuando le estaba haciendo una última corrección! Me puse a reír feo... me sentí mal :''''3**

 **Y creo que nada más...**

 **MENTIRA.**

 **Se me infiltró una referencia a un anime escolar/romance en una parte (otra vez, sin querer) Quien la descubra va a tener mención especial en el siguiente capítulo ;3**

 **Y no se cuando va a ser ese siguiente capítulo, porque estoy re complicada con al escuela (ahora mismo debería estar haciendo tarea). Además de que me va a agarrar una crisis mental al tener que actualizar ALLWY y WMCM...**

 **Además de que tengo que editar una viñeta Todomomo que también voy a subir hoy...**

 **ASFSDGDAGNADFNJSDFNSD**

 **Me despido acá antes de seguir delirando.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	3. Anuncio Inútil :3

**Acá había un super anuncio, pero ya lo borré porque cumplió su función.**

 **Si no borro el "capítulo" es si es porque si no se me desordenan los reviews y el resto de capítulos :v**

 **Pero les dejo un super chiste:**

 _ **Había una vez un pollito que respiraba por el culo.**_

 _ **Se sentó y se murió.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¿POR QUÉ SIGUEN ACÁ?**

 **¡VAYAN AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**


	4. Escuela y revelaciones

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de fo** **rma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 2414.**

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación: 14/2/2019. 15:34 hs. (Feliz San Valentín!)**

* * *

Shoto abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras trataba de apagar su despertador con pereza. Se levantó y se desperezó, como todas las mañanas. Su móvil sonó y lo alcanzó, observando con la vista cansada el mensaje que aparecía en la pantalla, leyendo el remitente.

 ** _Nuevo mensaje_**

 ** _Yaoyorozu Momo_**

Ni la hora ni su cansancio pudieron evitar la agradable sensación que le invadió al leer el nombre de su novia. Abrió el mensaje, con el sueño esfumándose.

 _Buenos días, Shoto._

 _¿Sigues en tu habitación?_

Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro y procedió a responder.

 _Buenos días, Momo._

 _Si, sigo en mi habitación, ¿por qué?_

Envió el mensaje y, momentos después de que le apareciera como leído, escuchó suaves golpes en su puerta. Se levantó y se dirigió a la misma para abrir a su visitante.

—Buenos días, Shoto-kun. —La alegre sonrisa de su novia fue quien lo recibió—. Lamento molestarte tan temprano —se disculpó mientras sus manos alisaban la falda de su uniforme, signo de su nerviosismo. Fue interrumpida por un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Buenos días, Momo —le dijo el bicolor, ignorando las palabras anteriores de su novia e invitándole a pasar a la habitación—. Lamento haber tardado en contestar, seguía dormido.

—N- ¡No! Soy yo quien debe disculparse por llamarte tan temprano —se disculpó la otra, sonrojada por la vergüenza mientras el Todoroki comenzaba a cambiarse, haciendo que su sonrojo incrementara—. Me levanté muy pronto por la emoción y qu- quería bajar contigo...

Shoto encontró adorable el gesto de su novia. Terminó de abrocharse la camisa y se dirigió al baño.

—¿Tenías vergüenza de bajar sola? —dijo antes de comenzar a cepillarse los dientes. La noche anterior habían hecho, finalmente, su relación pública y entendía los nervios de la chica.

—Tengo miedo de otro interrogatorio por parte de las chicas si bajo sola... —Confesó bajando la cabeza y tratando de ignorar los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

El Todoroki salió del baño y se dirigió a su novia.

—Estoy listo, ¿vamos?

Momo se sorprendió, puesto que no había visto acercarse al bicolor, pero sonrió feliz.

—Vamos.

* * *

La jornada escolar había sido bastante tranquila para los jóvenes, o al menos lo fue hasta la hora del almuerzo. En su camino a la cafetería, la pareja era el centro de atención de varios alumnos, cosa que incomodaba bastante a la pelinegra. Shoto, por el contrario, ignoraba las miradas.

—¡Yaoyorozu! —Una voz femenina les llamó la atención en el pasillo. Tanto la mencionada como su acompañante se dieron vuelta.

—¿Kendo-san? —La pelinegra reconoció a la pelirroja que se acercaba. Después de hacer sus prácticas con Uwabami junto a la delegada de la clase "B", el vínculo entre ambas se había profundizado. Su relación no pasaba de una simple amistad, pero ambas tenían aprecio a la otra. Se fundieron en un breve abrazo ante la atenta mirada del bicolor—. Me alegra mucho que finalmente hayas salido del hospital... —suspiró alegre mientras que Momo reía nerviosamente.

Esa era una de las razones por las que la pelinegra recibía aquellas miradas por el pasillo. Aunque, por más extraño que parezca, ya no era algo fuera de lo común el hecho de que la clase "A" fuera atacada por villanos, eran pocas las veces en las que sucedía algo de gravedad. Sin embargo, el ataque de aquel villano no fue dirigido exclusivamente a la clase "2-A" y, a pesar de ello, la única persona que casi pereció en éste fue alguien de la mencionada clase.

—A mi también me alegra verte, Kendo-san. —Fue la respuesta que eligió la pelinegra, no tenía ánimos de sacar el tema en cuestión frente a Shoto, siendo éste uno de los más afectados. Y, hablando del rey de Roma, la mirada de la pelirroja se desvió al único joven presente. El chico retrocedió ni bien Itsuka se acercó a él.

—Así que... ¿Los rumores eran ciertos? —Preguntó la delegada de la clase "2-B", insinuante. La joven pareja la vio con extrañes.

—¿A qué se refiere, Kendo-san? —le preguntó la pelinegra.

—A que si es cierto que ustedes dos están saliendo —respondió con sencillez, como si fuera obvio.

Los colores se subieron al rostro de la Yaoyorozu mientras que en el rostro del Todoroki se formaba una total expresión de _póker_.

—C- C- ¿Cómo se enteró? —preguntó nerviosa la joven.

Itsuka dejó salir una pequeña risa ante las expresiones de sus compañeros.

—Lo escuché hoy a la mañana en el pasillo, pero quería confirmarlo. —Se alzó de hombros sin ocultar su sonrisa—. Y, ya que estoy, déjenme felicitarles —dijo mientras palmeaba los hombros de ambos integrantes de la clase "A"—. Me están esperando, así que me marcho. ¡Nos vemos!

La pelirroja se alejó de la pareja, dejando a ambos jóvenes en sus lugares.

—La reacción de anoche había sido demasiado tranquila como para que hoy no sucediera algo así. —La serena voz del bicolor se introdujo en los oídos de la Yaoyorozu, quien salió de su trance.

—Creo que tienes razón... —le respaldó la chica, suspirando resignada.

Y continuaron son su camino hacia la cafetería.

* * *

Llegaron y, después de obtener su almuerzo, localizaron a varios de sus compañeros llamándolos en una mesa con asientos libres.

Se sentaron mientras saludaban y sintieron aún más miradas a sus espaldas. Shoto las ignoró, pero Momo suspiró y sus ojos se posaron en las féminas de la mesa, quienes sintieron la mirada de la pelinegra.

—Chicas —la Yaoyorozu las llamó y dos féminas en específico sintieron cómo un escalofrío las recorría.

—A mi no me mires —dijo de forma tranquila Jirou—, yo no soy la que habla a los gritos en los pasillos de la escuela.

—¡No nos culpes! —gritó Ashido a Kyouka, mientras que era apoyada por Hagakure—. No es nuestra culpa que Todoroki y Yaomomo se vean tan lindos juntos, ¡nuestra vena romántica explotó!

—Ese no es motivo para ir gritando la vida personal de los demás.

La pareja afectada observaba la discusión de la mesa, que había terminado por incluir al resto, aunque había quienes trataban de calmar las aguas. Momo suspiró y comenzó su almuerzo, acompañando a su novio.

—Hicimos bien al decirle a tus padres antes —dijo el bicolor con tranquilidad, llamando solamente la atención de la pelinegra, puesto que el resto seguía con la discusión. Momo se tensó y asintió.

—A este paso se hubiesen enterado antes de que se lo hubiésemos dicho... —apoyó la Yaoyorozu.

Momo recordó lo sucedido hace meses.

 _La pelinegra se encontraba en rehabilitación. Si bien se sentía adolorida en ése momento (acababa de salir de terapia física y lo sufría mucho), estaba feliz, ya que sus padres (ambos) habían podido visitarla al mismo tiempo. Mientras conversaban con tranquilidad, se escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta._

 _—Adelante —dijo la pelinegra, tragando duro al saber lo que vendría a continuación._

 _—Con permiso... —Se escuchó una grave voz ingresando a la habitación. Los adultos se sorprendieron al ver cómo Todoroki Shoto ingresaba a la habitación._

 _—Todoroki-kun, vaya sorpresa —dijo el señor Yaoyorozu mientras que el bicolor se sentaba en una de las sillas del lado derecho de la cama (los padres de la joven se encontraban sentados en un sillón a la izquierda de la cama, en la pared opuesta a la puerta)—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó curioso ante la atenta mirada de su esposa._

 _Shoto fijó su mirada en los progenitores de su novia. Juzou Yaoyorozu era un hombre maduro. Su rostro cuadrado enmarcaba su expresión seria, pero paternal. Leves arrugas decoraban sus ojos demostrando su cansancio por los hechos pasados y las noches en vela. Su cabellera era azabache y sus ojos, esmeraldas brillantes. Era un hombre de estatura mediana y de complexión robusta. Hanako Yaoyorozu era una mujer elegante y esbelta. Parecía tener una expresión dura grabada en su rostro fino y bien cuidado. Shoto pensó en que si su expresión fuera más dulce, Momo sería idéntica a ella en el futuro. Su cabellera negra enmarcaba sus ojos azabaches, iguales a los de Momo. Claramente, Shoto estaba frente a personas imponentes._

 _—Yo lo llamé, padre —dijo Momo, llamando la atención de sus padres. Trataba de ponerse firme frente a sus progenitores, más por su madre que por su padre; si dudaba, su fortaleza caería y no quería que sus padres la vieran vulnerable. Todoroki, en su lugar junto a Momo y frente a sus suegros, se sentía algo incómodo—. Todoro- —carraspeó y se corrigió— Shoto-kun y yo queríamos hablarles sobre algo hace ya tiempo, pero debido a lo que pasó, fue imposible —comenzó a hablar. Sus padres la observaban, pero la mirada de su madre en particular la ponía incómoda—. Él y yo... —Tomó la mano de su novio en busca de apoyo—. Estamos saliendo —dijo al fin—. Llevamos ya un buen tiempo juntos y nos sentíamos mal por no decirlo..._

 _La habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio._

 _—En realidad, tu madre y yo ya sospechábamos algo así. —Juzou sorprendió a los jóvenes._

 _—¿En serio? —La pelinegra vio a su padre, sorprendida._

 _—Pero no significa que esté de acuerdo. —La seria y fría voz de la señora Yaoyorozu hizo que Momo se tensara en su lugar. Todoroki sintió que ahora vendría lo peor._

 _—Pero, madre-_

 _—No, Momo. Te has esforzado mucho y has sacrificado mucho para llegar a donde estás ahora. Esto sólo será una distracción y tu prioridad es tu carrera. —La firmeza y la dureza con la que decía esas palabras iban rompiendo poco a poco la fortaleza de Momo—. Tú no eres la hija del héroe Número Uno, no puedes permitirte distracciones. —Eso fue un golpe duro para el bicolor._

 _—Si me permite, Yaoyorozu-san, le informo que no es mi objetivo entrometerme en el camino de su hija. —Shoto saltó a defender de forma respetuosa y para alcanzar a la mujer frente a él—. Mi objetivo, al igual que Momo, es convertirme en un héroe, sea quien sea mi padre no influye en eso. Lo que he logrado ha sido por mérito propio y, en ocasiones, por la ayuda de su hija._

 _—Eso no significa que dejes de ser una distracción. —La mujer se mantuvo firme—. Un amorío juvenil no significa nada para su futuro._

 _—No es un simple amor juvenil, madre. —Era la primera vez que Momo enfrentaba a su madre._

 _—Baja la voz, jovencita, soy tu madre y me debes respetar._

 _—Lo que Shoto y yo tenemos no es algo efímero o de poca importancia. —Su cabeza comenzaba a doler, tanto por el cansancio físico de la anterior rehabilitación como por el cansancio mental de la discusión. Sintió la mano de su novio apretarle en pos de apoyo y ella agradeció devolviendo el apretón._

 _—Así no conseguirás convencerme._

 _—¡Hanako, por favor! —El señor Yaoyorozu, quien se había mantenido a parte, se metió en la discusión—. Se nota que lo que tienen no es tan simple como un amor juvenil. ¡Casi perdemos a nuestra Momo hace nada de tiempo! —Las duras palabras del señor Yaoyorozu tocaron a todos los presentes. Era verdad, Momo casi no sobrevive; aún estaba superando las consecuencias de la situación. Todos en la habitación eran conscientes de lo que había pasado y eran de los más cercanos a la pelinegra—. Casi perdemos a nuestra única hija. Lleva toda su vida cumpliendo nuestras expectativas, ¿no es suficiente?_

 _La madre de Momo observó a su marido sin saber qué pensar._

 _—Madre —La pelinegra llamó la atención de su progenitora—, Shoto-kun no es una distracción en mi día a día, ni en mi carrera. —Miró a su novio a los ojos—. Esta relación es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y Shoto me ha ayudado cuando lo necesitaba. —Esta vez, miró a su madre con firmeza—. Le prometo que nuestra relación no se entrometerá en nada._

 _Hanako miró con sorpresa la fiereza en los ojos de su hija y miró a su marido un instante. Suspiró con cansancio._

 _—Está bien. Pero no quiero ver que tus notas bajen._

 _Momo sonrió feliz. —Gracias, madre._

 _Una llamada interrumpió el silencio formado. Los Yaoyorozu debían irse, así que salieron de la habitación después de despedirse._

 _—Eso pudo salir peor —dijo el Todoroki al quedarse en soledad._

 _—Tienes razón —su novia le dio la razón._

 _Conversaron un tiempo hasta que Shoto cayó en cuenta de que el horario de visitas de su madre terminaría._

 _—Ve y dale mis saludos a Rei-san._

 _Tras un beso, se despidieron._

—¡¿Ya se lo dijeron a tus padres?! —Mina se metió en su conversación, despertando a Momo de su trance. Con su grito, llamó la atención del resto de la mesa.

—¿Cómo se lo tomaron? —preguntó Jirou, curiosa.

—Mi padre se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé —respondió Momo con tranquilidad—, con mi madre fue más difícil, pero con la ayuda de padre y de Shoto-kun pareció aceptarlo.

—Tu madre es muy estricta... —dijo Ochako recordando cuando Momo no pudo ir al Festival Ennichi* porque su madre no se lo permitía.

—¿Y tus padres, Todoroki? —preguntó Midoriya, curioso.

—Mi madre ya lo sabía —respondió indiferente—, aún no se lo digo a mis hermanos y no se lo diré a mi padre.

—¡Shoto-kun! —le reclamó Momo, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros con su tono de reproche—. Ya hablamos de eso.

—Aún no se lo diré a mi padre... —se corrigió a regañadientes.

—¿También es complicado con tu padre, Todoroki?

—Si, algo así.

—Era de esperarse del hijo del héroe Número Uno...

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

Sus compañeros comenzaron a desviarse del tema. Momo reía ante las ocurrencias de sus compañeros y Shoto admiraba con cariño su sonrisa.

—¡Ah! —La pelinegra llamó la atención del chico por lo bajo—. Tienes manchado aquí. —Y, sin pena ni gloria, tomó su servilleta y limpió la boca de su novio con delicadeza, como si fuera algo de todos los días. El bicolor de dejó manipular y Momo sonrió satisfecha, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya nadie discutía y la mesa estaba en silencio. Volteó su cabeza lentamente y observó cómo sus compañeros los miraban en silencio. La gran mayoría los miraba con un leve sonrojo en la cara, pero tres féminas parecían tratar de no gritar de la emoción. La pelinegra se sonrojó furiosamente. Buscó ayuda en su novio, pero éste continuaba con su almuerzo como si nada. Momo decidió imitarlo sin saber en qué lugar meterse. _Ese iba a ser un largo día._

* * *

* _Basado en el CD Drama "Ennichi Festival" (pueden verlo en Youtube, subtitulado)_

* * *

 _ **WATASHI GA KITA!**_

 _ **Ahre.**_

 **HI PIPOL!**

 **Please, don't hurt me D:**

 **Lamento la demora. JODER, PASÓ DEMASIADO TIEMPO.**

 **Literal. De 31/10 hasta hoy... son más de 2 meses... Me siento para el ogt.**

 **Qué paso? Muchas cosas. Fin del cole, exámenes, falta de tiempo y de inspiración, y cuando por fin me iba a poner a escribir después de actualizar WMCM (vayan a leer que no se terminó, ahre) SE ME MURIÓ MI NETBOOK.**

 **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.**

 **Bueno, me relajo.**

 **La verdad es que no sé que decir de este capítulo, salvo de que me alegro de que se me haya roto la compu, así tuve tiempo de pensar y de cambiar la revelación de los padres de Momo (que iba a ser de otra manera y esa otra manera me había bloqueado todo el capítulo).**

 **Tengo la cabeza quemada...**

 **Me fui una semana de vacaciones y me inspiré para un one-shot Todomomo (capaz que lo trasformo en un cap de ALLWY).**

 **Y nadie adivinó a qué escena y anime me refería :'3 (** **La escena es el beso en el hospital y el anime es Toradora!)**

 **No se que más decir, salvo GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

 **Gracias a: Riina-chan, Crixus316, MonstaD, nyxdark13, Meli, Guest y por sus hermosos reviews :'3**

 **Y respondo por acá los reviews de los que no tienen cuenta.**

 ** _Meli_ : Este final alternativo surgió de mi vena Todomomo que no soportaba que Shoto sufriera :'''''3, así que acá va a estar todo bien, don't worry. Me alegra que te guste la idea!**

 ** _Guest_ : Hay dos reviews, pero por la similitud parecen de la misma persona... Y espero haber resuelto la duda de cómo se enterarían los padres de Momo. Al principio iba a hacer que Momo y Todoroki fueran a su casa y que se lo dijeran, pero esta situación me gustó más. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia.**

 **Y listo.**

 **COMENTEN SIN MIEDO, QUE NO MUERDO. Respondo toooooooodos los reviews, tarde o temprano.**

 **Y recuerden, cada review me alegra el día y me inspira a actualizar más rápido. Review=Ficker feliz=inspiración.**

 **Y no se que más decir. No se cuando actualizaré. Ni siquiera se de qué va a ser el próximo capítulo... Lo más probable es que me centre en la revelación a la familia Todoroki.**

 **Para que sea más justo, voy a actualizar fanfic por medio. ¿Cómo? Actualizo WMCM, actualizo ALLWY y así hasta que termine WMCM (que le faltan como dos capítulos :'''''|)**

 **Y bueno, acá termino.**

 **NOS LEEMOS!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	5. Marcas y cicatrices

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de forma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 1141.**

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación: 19/3/2019. 22:48 hs. ¡Feliz aniversario "Irreparable"!**

* * *

Momo observaba con felicidad el traje en sus manos. Finalmente tendrían entrenamiento con sus trajes de héroes. Comenzó a desvestirse mientras las otras hablaban y procedió a ponerse su vestimenta hasta que sintió una mirada en su espalda. Volteó y Uraraka salió de su trance, viéndola sonrojada.

—¿Sucede algo Uraraka-san? —preguntó la pelinegra con parsimonia.

—N- ¡No sucede nada! —respondió nerviosa—. Es que... Tu cicatriz...

Momo, extrañada, ardó en entender a qué se refería.

Trató de ver su espalda por sobre su hombro, mas sólo lo logró cuando su vista chocó contra un espejo. Tenía una cicatriz irregular en la parte central-superior de su espalda, cerca de la columna. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina, al igual que todas las veces en las que pensaba que esa lanza podría haber atravesado su columna y acabar con su vida.

—Lo siento, Yaomomo. No quería incomodarte. —La Yaoyorozu se dio cuenta de que todas las presentes miraban la expresión de angustia que había en su rostro.

—¡No hay problema! —exclamó la pelinegra tratando de despreocupar a las féminas—. Trato de no ver las cicatrices como algo malo, sino como algo que me recuerda una batalla ganada — dijo con una leve sonrisa—. Además, esa cicatriz complementa a ésta —se volteó, dejando ver su cuerpo semidesnudo y la cicatriz casi idéntica a la de su espalda, solo que ésta se encontraba debajo de su seno izquierdo. Si bien sus compañeras volvieron a sorprenderse por la nueva cicatriz, comprendieron a la Yaoyorozu y prosiguieron con lo suyo.

 _Durante la clase sintió varias miradas en la cicatriz de su pecho, pero decidió ignorarlas. Sin embargo, la que más sintió fue la de su pareja. Más tarde hablaría con él._

* * *

Momo y Shoto se encontraban en la habitación de éste último. Simplemente estaban sentados en silencio como en otras muchas ocasiones. Sin embargo, la pelinegra sentía algo tenso el ambiente, además de que el bicolor se comportaba diferente al usual. Si bien era normal el hecho de que se tomaran de las manos con cariño, Momo sentía un sentimiento diferente cuando su novio acariciaba su mano con su pulgar. No sólo había cariño, había otro sentimiento que la inquietaba.

—¿Shoto-kun? —preguntó con suavidad aún apoyada en el hombro del Todoroki.

—¿Si? —respondió, somnoliento.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó con un toque de preocupación en su hablar.

El joven asintió. Sin embargo, la Yaoyorozu sintió cómo su mirada heterocromatica se desvió un instante a su pecho. _El lugar donde se encontraba su cicatriz._

—Shoto... —le habló con dulzura y suavidad mientras acariciaba sus cabellos bicolores con su mano libre.

—Lo siento —le dijo con culpa—. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello...

—No te preocupes por mí, no me molesta tener estas cicatrices —dijo la pelinegra mientras buscaba la mirada del joven, quien miraba hacia abajo.

—Te molestará eventualmente —dijo con voz baja y con seriedad en su mirar—. Recordarás cómo te las hiciste, lo que sufriste, sentirás miradas sobre ellas... —El bicolor levanto su mirada y la vio los ojos.

Momo dirigió su mirada a la cicatriz de su novio. Entendía sus preocupaciones, entendía el dolor que implicaba revivir ese horrible recuerdo de su infancia. Pero ella tenía algo que él no tuvo en ése momento. Shoto sintió como la mano de su pareja abandonaba su cabello y se dirigía a su rostro, acariciando con suavidad su cicatriz. A pesar de mostrarse reacio, terminó por resignarse al contacto.

—Yo tengo recuerdos a tu lado, apoyándome cuando me recuperaba —dijo llamando la atención del Todoroki—. Y cuando piense en todo esto, rápidamente tú vendrás a mi memoria y apagarás estos miedos.

—¿Pero qué hay de mis miedos? —preguntó el bicolor sacando de lugar a la chica.

—Shoto...

—Casi te pierdo Momo. Te vi morir frente a mis ojos. Tu sangre me salpicó y yo no pude hacer nada... —La impotencia en la voz del estudiante conmovió a la pelinegra.

—Estoy aquí, Shoto-kun. No me fui —dijo la Yaoyorozu mientras presionaba con cariño la mano de su novio.

—Pero las pesadillas siguen estando, Momo —la voz quebrada de Shoto interrumpió a la pelinegra mientras que rompía la unión de sus manos para abrazar con fuerza a su novia. La fémina sintió cómo su novio se derrumbaba; parecía estar guardando aquello desde hacía ya tiempo. La pelinegra devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, tratando de calmar los demonios de su novio. Se separó levemente y besó sus labios con ternura. El beso fue bien recibido y devuelto con pasión y devoción, como si fuera el último contacto. La fémina rompió el beso con calma y besó la comisura de sus labios creando un camino de besos hasta la característica cicatriz de su novio. Besó aquella marca con cariño reiteradas veces.

—Entonces borremos éstas cicatrices —susurró contra la piel del joven y volviendo a besar el área para dirigirse nuevamente hacia la boca del chico, besándola suavemente. Besos que fueron subiendo la intensidad.

—Sho...to... —Los suspiros de la pelinegra hacían que la gula de Todoroki acrecentara y que devorara con más fervor los labios de su amada.

Momo suspiró ante el contacto de las manos de su novio. Hacía mucho de la última vez en la que estuvieron de ése modo.

—Shoto... —volvió a suspirar contra sus labios mientras él retiraba la prenda superior y seguía con el sostén de la chica—. ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó cuando el bicolor se detuvo, intentando que le mirara a los ojos, pero su vista estaba perdida en el pecho de la chica.

 _La cicatriz._

Todoroki posó su mano sobre ésta y suspiró.

—Ya no duele... —le dijo ella.

—Lo se, pero...

—Shhh —lo calló y besó sus labios—. ¿Recuerdas? Borraríamos estas cicatrices.

Él la miró con ojos culpables y ella le respondió con una sonrisa cálida, casi maternal. Tomó la cabeza de su pareja y la reposó en su pecho, haciendo que él escuchara sus latidos.

—Estoy aquí —le recordó—. No me iré —le decía mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.

Todoroki dejó lentamente su lugar en el pecho de su novia y volvió a posar una de sus manos en la cicatriz. Posteriormente, besó aquella marca, varias veces, con la misma ternura con la que ella había besado su cicatriz con anterioridad, agregando la pasión del momento. Volvió a subir para ir dejando pequeñas marcas en el cuerpo de la chica, hasta que llegó a su boca y la besó nuevamente.

Y no de detuvieron.

Por primera vez desde el incidente, Shoto le hizo el amor dulce y apasionadamente. Ambos terminaron acostados, él sobre el pecho de ella, escuchando sus latidos. Sintiendo su presencia.

 _Ella estaba allí. Realmente lo estaba._

 _Y se durmieron, abrazados y amandose._

 _Sólo ellos dos, con marcas de amor en sus cicatrices, tratando de borrarlas y cubriendolas de cariño._

 _Shoto sin pesadillas y Momo sin esos horribles recuerdos._

* * *

 ** _HI PIPOL!_**

 ** _Acá Hati-chan!_**

 **Qué emoción, actualicé antes de que pasara un mes :'3**

 **Aunque capaz que pasó un mes y yo ni enterada...**

 **Pero bueno, por lo menos pasaron menos de dos semanas entre actualización de ALLWY y WMCM (vayan a leer el capítulo, que es el anteúltimo).**

 **Well, no tengo mucho que resaltar del capítulo. Para mi era necesario. A pesar de no ser super dulce y lo que debería ser para estar en ALLWY, lo que le pasó a Momo le pasó. No es algo que se vaya a olvidar tan fácilmente, pero van a estar estas cicatrices para recordarselos.**

 **GENTE**

 **TENGO SUEÑO. (Así que si hay algún error, díganmelo pls)**

 **Y saben el porqué tengo tanto sueño? Porque quería actualizar HOY y no tenía el capítulo terminado. Entre terminar el capítulo, la escuela (si, ya empezaron las clases *llora*), música y demases, se me hizo alto bolonqui.**

 **Y saben por qué quería actualizar hoy?**

 **PORQUE HOY ES EL ANIVERSARIO DE "IRREPARABLE"**

 ***Convulciona de la emoción***

 **YA UN AÑO.**

 **UN AÑO DESDE QUE EMPEZÓ TODO ESTO!**

 **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Gueno, en parte el pequeño trauma de Shoto por lo que pasó lo hice para rememorar eso, para el aniversario :'3**

 **MEJOR ME CALMO QUE MAÑANA TENGO QUE MADRUGAR.**

 **COÑO.**

 **GRACIAS A nyxdark13 Y A POR SUS REVIEWS! COMENTEN SIN MIEDO QUE NO MUERDO Y SIEMPRE CONTESTO! REVIEWS=ESCRITORA FELIZ=INSPIRACIÓN PARA ACTUALIZAR.** **Cada review me alegra el día, desde el más pequeño al más confuso.**

 **Gente, me voy a dormir.**

 **Probablemente en el siguiente capítulo estará la revelación a la familia Todoroki.**

 _ **Si quieren alguna cosa o temática para un capítulo, diganlo en los comentarios. Colaborarán para la extención del fic y serán mencionad s.**_

 **Creo que no me olvido nada.**

 **Nos veremos en la próxima actualización, que no se si será en WMCM o acá, porque el próx. capítulo de WMCM quiero hacerlo bien largo porque va a ser el último y no quiero dejarlos colgados a ustedes tanto tiempo...**

 **Tengo sueño, me voy.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	6. Bonus - Marcas

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de forma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 298.**

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación: 6/5/2019. 15:27 hs.**

* * *

Las chicas de la clase 2-A estudiaban en la habitación de Momo.

—Oye Yaomomo, ¿qué es eso?

La voz de Mina llamó la atención de todas. Vieron que lo que la joven señalaba era el cuello de la Yaoyorozu, quien se acomodó sonrojada el pañuelo que llevaba.

—Es del entrenamiento de ayer... —respondió nerviosa mientras veía cómo la Ashido se levantaba de su lugar.

—¿No te parece muy raro golpearse ahí? —preguntó insinuante.

Ashido y Hagakure comenzaron a acorralar a la Yaoyorozu hasta que ésta se vio atrapada por sus compañeras. El pañuelo de su cuello voló y todas quedaron impresionadas por lo descubierto.

—E-Eso es...

Momo cubrió su sonrojado rostro al ver descubierto el cardenal que había quedado del encuentro apasionado que tuvo el día anterior con su novio.

—¿Ya has tenido relaciones con Todoroki? —preguntaron con curiosidad.

—Preferiría no hablar de mi vida sexual... —respondió entre murmuros y casi susurrando lo último.

—Y... ¿Lo hace bien? —La pregunta de Mina hizo que más de una se sonrojara.

—¡Ashido-san!

—Vamos, Yaomomo. Somos todas mujeres.

Momo se vio asaltada por las miradas de sus compañeras, quienes la contemplaban con curiosidad. Automáticamente se dio cuenta de que no podría escapar de ellas fácilmente y se vio transportada al interrogatorio que le habían hecho el día en el que dieron a conocer su relación.

Claramente, a partir de ese momento, trataría que Shoto se controlara en sus encuentros. _Aunque sería en vano y la pasión del momento les haría olvidar cualquier consecuencia. Las marcas en el los cuerpos de ambos serían prueba de ello._

 _Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios masculinos, los chicos de la clase 2-A ignoran el origen de las marcas del Todoroki, sintiendo imposible un comportamiento de ese estilo en su querida sub-delegada._

* * *

 _ **HI PIPOL!**_

 **Acá Hati-chan con un mini-bonus.**

 **Weno, debo admitir que mi suerte no es la mejor... ¿Se acuerdan que les dije que mi compu había muerto? Bueno, la de mi papá también, así que estoy haciendo esto desde el celu (Señor dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza tiro este celu de mier* contra la pared).**

 **Qué decía? Ah, si. Eso, es un horror hacer todo desde el celu, así que les pido disculpas por cualquier error. (Por favor avisen si ven alguno).**

 **Y bueno. Quería subir esto hoy porque es el cumpleaños de** **maisxkura.**

 **¡Feliz cumple!**

 **Además, el miercoles 8 es mi cumple (17 añetes) y quería subir algo por si no llegaba a terminar el próximo capítulo.**

 **Para los que siguen WMCM, estoy tratando que el capítulo me quede kilométrico porque la próxima actualización va a ser el último capítulo.**

 **Tengo sueño y tengo que estudiar, así que mejor me apuro.**

 **Por último,** **mención honorífica a caro por la idea del bonus (que era algo que ya tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza) y muchas g** **racias a** **MonstaD, a** **nyxdark13 y a Mr. chef (que FF. Net me lo estuvo censurando de los últimos agradecimientos...) por los comentarios :'3.**

 **Voy a tratar de actualizar el miercoles (esta semana o la otra a más tardar, pero no prometo nada)**.

 **Bueno, me voy a hacer tarea.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	7. Apagar las llamas

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de fo** **rma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 1547.**

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación: 22/8/2019. 18:15 hs**

* * *

Shoto y Momo habían salido a almorzar y regresaban a los dormitorios.

—La comida estaba deliciosa —comentaba Momo mientas que caminaba junto a su novio, rozando su mano en cada paso.

—Así es. Podríamos volver más seguido…

—¡Espera! —exclamó la Yaoyorozu mientras se detenía, sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado.

—Olvidé mi bolso...

—¿Volvemos? —preguntó Shoto al ver la expresión de derrota de su novia.

—El lugar estaba muy lleno cuando salimos, así que tal vez es mejor que te quedes aquí mientras lo busco —analizó la joven—. Ya vuelvo. —Y sin dejar que el Todoroki respondiera, se marchó rápidamente.

Shoto suspiró y buscó su celular en sus bolsillos para que la espera fuera más amena. Habían pasado escasos minutos cuando una voz femenina lo llamó.

—¡Shoto! —exclamó Fuyumi Todoroki al ver a su hermano menor—. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos…

—Así es —respondió feliz de ver a su hermana, pero otra voz llamó su atención.

—¡Aquí está! —Yaoyorozu Momo volvió a entrar en la escena con su bolso recuperado, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a la fémina cerca de su novio. Notó la similitud entre ambos—. _Acaso ella es…_

—¿Esta chica linda está contigo, Shoto? —preguntó al estudiante con curiosidad—. Mucho gusto —se volvió a la recién llegada—, mi nombre es Fuyumi Todoroki, soy la hermana de Shoto —se presentó, confirmando la sospecha de la Yaoyorozu.

—Mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu, un placer conocerla —habló con nervios.

—Bonita y educada —comentó Fuyumi y bromeó—. ¿No quieres ser novia de Shoto? —dijo riendo.

—En realidad… —Shoto llamó la atención de su hermana, quien vio sorprendida cómo su hermano menor tomaba la mano de la sonrojada chica.

—No puede ser…

* * *

Los tres se encontraban sentados en una cafetería. Fuyumi observaba con curiosidad a la pareja. Momo estaba sonrojada a más no poder y Shoto aliviado, al saber que no debía pensar una manera de contárselo a su hermana.

—Lamento que te hayas enterado así —se disculpó el menor de todas formas—. Pensaba decírtelo a ti y a Natsuo pronto.

—No te preocupes — le restó importancia—. Estoy feliz por ustedes… —sonrió y bajó su mirada a su regazo—. Tenía miedo de que nunca pudieras vivir como alguien normal por culpa de tu relación con nuestro padre, así que me siento muy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien especial… —Fue el turno de Shoto para bajar la mirada.

—En realidad… —el joven suspiró—. Fue gracias a padre y a mi desconfianza el hecho de que nuestra relación no haya podido salir a la luz abiertamente antes… —Buscó la mano de su novia por debajo de la mesa y recibió un apretón de apoyo—. Por suerte Momo es comprensiva y no le importó… —La chica se sonrojó ante sus palabras y lo reprendió por lo bajo, haciendo que él la mirara con diversión.

Fuyumi los miró con felicidad y alivio. Los jóvenes parecieron recordar la presencia de la adulta cuando volvió a hablar.

—No te preocupes por ello, lo importante es que lograste superarlo.

Shoto asintió—. Aunque fue un año muy largo…

La Todoroki rio suavemente y analizó las palabras del joven.

—Momento, ¿llevan más de un año saliendo? —preguntó sorprendida ante la actitud despreocupada de su hermano.

—Si.

Fuyumi, aún boquiabierta, intercaló su mirada entre la expresión estoica de su hermano y la avergonzada de su novia. Fue momentos después que recordó algo.

—Oye —llamó la atención del menor—. Hoy llegó Natsuo y se está quedando en casa. ¿Quieres que vayamos?

Shoto pensó en la propuesta de su hermana e imaginó que su padre estaría en la agencia. Buscó una respuesta en los ojos de su novia y, al no notar negativa alguna, asintió.

—Vamos.

* * *

—Estamos en casa —exclamó Fuyumi ingresando a la edificación seguida por Shoto y Momo. Ésta última estaba especialmente nerviosa, puesto que nunca había puesto un pie dentro de la residencia Todoroki.

—Fuyumi, regresaste rápido. —Natsuo Todoroki apareció en el recibidor y observó a su hermano menor—. ¡Shoto! Tanto tiempo —exclamó acercándose a su hermano con intenciones de abrazarlo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, notó a la chica detrás de su hermano—. ¿Shoto trajo a una chica? —preguntó mirando incrédulo a la joven—. ¿Me fui un tiempo y ya traes novia a la casa? —dijo bromeando y riéndose. Al notar que nadie más reía, observó a su hermana quien, con la cara iluminada y una gran sonrisa, asentía. Natsuo abrió sus ojos ampliamente mientras reía—. ¡El pequeño Shoto se hizo hombre! —exclamó mientras se acercaba a su hermano y a la chica y, ubicándose entre ambos, los arrastró hasta la sala de estar.

Fuyumi marchó a la cocina mientras exclamaba que haría té. Natsuo ubicó a la pareja en el mismo sofá y se sentó frente a ellos en otro sofá doble.

—Perdón por la efusividad —se disculpó el Todoroki mayor mientras se calmaba y rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo—. Es la primera vez que veo a Shoto con una chica y me alegré demasiado —dijo con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, no nos presentamos. Me llamo Natsuo Todoroki y soy el hermano mayor de Shoto.

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu, es un placer conocerle —habló nerviosa por primera vez mientras se inclinaba levemente.

—Una chica bonita y educada... —observó el adulto—. Sacaste la lotería, Shoto.

—Yo pensé lo mismo —dijo Fuyumi entrando con una bandeja con cuatro tazas. Momo se sentía muy nerviosa y Shoto deseaba que sus hermanos parasen de decir cosas vergonzosas.

—¿En dónde se conocieron? —preguntó Natsuo mientras tomaba una taza de té

—Estamos en la misma clase —respondió Shoto mientras tomaba dos tazas y le extendía una a Momo, quien no sabía cómo interactuar en el ambiente—. Ella también ingresó por recomendación —agregó.

—Ya veo —comentó Natsuo mientras se apartaba para que su hermana se sentara junto a él—. ¿Y cuál es tu kosei?

—Bueno… —Y así Momo comenzó a desinhibirse de a poco y a conversar con más soltura.

* * *

Fue cuando Momo se disculpó y fue al baño que los tres hermanos quedaron en soledad.

—Es una chica muy linda —comentó Natsuo—. Tienes mucha suerte, Shoto.

El menor asintió y sonrió levemente.

—Nuestra madre se pondrá muy feliz… —dijo Fuyumi con alegría.

—Mamá ya lo sabe —soltó Shoto con simpleza.

Los mayores se sorprendieron.

—¿Cuándo se lo has dicho? —preguntó la fémina.

—Fue unos meses después de que empezáramos a salir —respondió Shoto.

—¿Unos meses? —se extrañó Natsuo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

—Año y medio.

Fuyumi rio ante la expresión de sorpresa del adulto. —Yo también me sorprendí.

—Vaya… —Natsuo pasó una mano sobre su cabello—. Tanto tiempo juntos y a esa edad… —Pareció pensar sus palabras y, de repente, su rostro se empalideció. Se levantó con brusquedad de su lugar, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Fuyumi.

—Debo tener una charla de hombres con Shoto. —Y, sin dejar que el más joven reaccionara, lo tomó de un brazo y se lo llevó a otra parte de la casa.

Momo, quien estaba volviendo, vio cómo ambos hermanos pasaron a toda velocidad y se encerraron en una habitación. Extrañada, siguió su camino y llegó al comedor, donde Fuyumi recogía las tazas que habían utilizado.

—Déjeme ayudarle —dijo acercándose a la adulta, quien agradeció la ayuda—. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No estoy muy segura —respondió—. Natsuo tomó a Shoto y se lo llevó para una "charla de hombres" —dijo levantando los hombros.

Momo, aún confundida, decidió sacar algún tema de conversación para llenar el silencio.

* * *

Shoto miró confundido a su hermano mayor, quien parecía que trataba de organizar sus pensamientos y tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Bueno… —El adulto rascó su nuca—. Creo que es mi responsabilidad...

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Shoto.

—No creo que hayas hablado con nuestro padre sobre "eso" —comenzó algo inhibido.

—¿Sobre "eso"?

—Verás —dijo el adulto mientras se acercaba lentamente a su hermano—, estás en esa edad y tienes novia, así que…

Shoto pareció saber hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—Natsuo —trató de llamar su atención.

—Como ya sabrás, cuando llegas a cierta edad, tu cuerpo empieza a reaccionar de forma diferente…

—Natsuo.

—Y estoy seguro que llegará un momento en el que tú y Yaoyorozu-san empiecen a despertar otros sentimientos…

—Natsuo.

—Y tienes que entender que es algo completamente natural…

Shoto suspiró ante sus intentos fallidos.

—Momo y yo ya lo hemos hecho. —Finalmente, Natsuo pareció dejar de ignorar a su hermano menor y lo vio sorprendido.

—Ustedes…

La habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

—¿Más de una vez?

—Si… —Shoto comenzó a incomodarse.

—¿Y se protegen?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó sonrojado.

Natsuo sonrió satisfecho.

—Debes ser responsable.

—Lo sé.

—Y debes tratarla bien.

—Eso también lo sé.

—Recuerda que las relaciones son algo muy íntimo que-

—¡Natsuo!

El celular de Shoto comenzó a sonar e interrumpió la conversación.

—Debemos volver —dijo mientras desactivaba la alarma que indicaba que el toque de queda de los dormitorios se aproximaba.

Estaban volviendo al comedor cuando se encontraron con una escena que Shoto no quería ver tan prontamente.

Frente al joven, se encontraba su novia, claramente intimidada por el hombre frente a ella. Enfrentándola, su padre. Se reflejaba en el rostro del héroe que quería saber quién era aquella muchacha.

— _Maldita sea._

* * *

 ** _CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNNN!_**

 ** _Ahre._**

 **HI PIPOL!**

 **Acá Hati-chan, con un final super abierto, un capítulo no tan largo y una excusa barata.**

 **Primero, me siento horrible por esta super tardanza.**

 **We, pasaron más de tres meses y recién me digno a actualizar...**

 **AAAHHH.**

 **Bueno, pasaron cosas.**

 **Primero, el final de WMCM (cries in Hati). Me consumió un montón de tiempo y de inspiración.**

 **Después está la escuela y otras obligaciones que adsldasfa.**

 **Y por último, la inspiración se me murió :'3**

 **Pero bueno, acá estoy. Y lo único que puedo decir es que siempre quise hacer un final así de abierto xd**

 **Y que no panda el cúnico, que el siguiente capítulo ya está escrito, solo falta corregirlo y lo subiré en unos días.**

 **No me quiero extender mucho y mi cerebro está frito, así que voy a terminar esto rápido.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A evolvelove, maisxkura, caro Y A TraviesaK64 POR SUS REVIEWS EN EL ESPECIAL!**

 **Lo que más odio de tardar tanto es hacerlos esperar, en especial a quienes se toman el tiempo para escribir un lindo review 3**

 **Recuerden que un review es igual a una escritora feliz :3**

 **Weno, volveré en unos días.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	8. Apagar las llamas II

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de fo** **rma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 2411.**

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación: 8/9/2019. 22:33 hs.**

* * *

Fuyumi y Momo conversaban amenamente en la cocina cuando escucharon que la puerta principal se abría. La adulta se asomó con precaución para ver quien había ingresado y empalideció al ver a su padre. Observó a la joven junto a ella y, con nerviosismo, vio cómo el adulto se aproximaba.

—Estoy en casa —declaró. Su expresión mutó cuando vio a la joven pelinegra junto a su hija.

La habitación se sumió en un pesado silencio.

—¿Tú quién eres?

Momo observó intimidada al héroe.

—Yo... —titubeó la joven—. Mi nombre es Yaoyorozu Momo —se presentó mientras hacía una reverencia—, lamento haber irrumpido en su casa.

—Ella va a la escuela con Shoto. —Fuyumi se acercó y situó sus manos en los hombros de la otra.

Endeavor observó fijamente a las féminas por un momento.

—¿Shoto está aquí? —preguntó el héroe extrañado.

—Así es, vino a saludar a Natsuo —respondió Fuyumi.

Shoto pareció ver el momento óptimo para entrar en escena.

—Ya debemos volver a los dormitorios. —Todos voltearon a verlo en cuanto ingresó—. Pronto será el toque de queda. —Momo observó sorprendida su reloj de muñeca.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó—. Perdí la noción del tiempo…

El menor, ignorando la expresión en el rostro de su padre, tomó a la fémina de la mano y la llevó a la entrada, siendo seguidos por Fuyumi y Natsuo, quien había aparecido con su hermano.

—Muchas gracias por todo —dijo Momo en la entrada haciendo una reverencia—. Fue un placer conocerles.

—El placer fue nuestro, Yaoyorozu-san —respondió Fuyumi—. Vuelve cuando quieras.

Y, de esa manera, los jóvenes abandonaron la residencia Todoroki ante la atenta y calculadora mirada de Eiji.

Al llegar a los dormitorios, recibieron un pequeño regaño por parte de Aizawa por la tardanza. Tras una disculpa y prometer que no se repetiría, se dirigieron a la sala común, donde Momo fue secuestrada por sus compañeras. Sin embargo, Shoto le dirigió una última mirada que ella no tardó en comprender.

— _Creo que tenemos una charla pendiente._

* * *

—Así como se lo dijimos a mis padres, debemos decírselo al tuyo. —Momo se dirigió a su novio, ambos en la habitación de ella. Shoto esquivó su mirada, con un gesto casi infantil.

—Es que estamos bien así…

Momo suspiró.

—¿Recuerdas por qué dejamos de ocultar lo nuestro? —preguntó la fémina, hablando con dulzura, tomando la mano de su novio—. No queríamos perdernos nada; esos pequeños detalles que no podíamos hacer por estar cuidando nuestras palabras y nuestras acciones. —Finalmente, Shoto vio a su novia. Ella le devolvió la mirada de forma dulce y posó una de sus manos en la mejilla del joven. El Todoroki cerró sus ojos y sucumbió a la caricia.

Momo entendía que él también tenía sus inseguridades. Lo observó con ternura casi maternal y lo capturó en sus brazos. Cuando ella hacía eso, Shoto era libre y podía bajar su defensa por completo. En su zona de confort, dejaba volar sus pensamientos.

—Es que… siento que algo va a salir mal… —El joven hablaba con voz amortiguada por el abrazo de ella.

—Me habías dicho que tu relación con él había mejorado —dijo Momo suavemente, rememorando lo que su novio le había dicho meses atrás.

—Pero…

—Él no me dijo nada fuera de lugar cuando me vio en tu casa.

Shoto la observó, aún no convencido.

—Si quieres puedo no estar ahí —dijo Momo de repente, sorprendiendo al otro—. Puedes decirle lo que quieras libremente.

Shoto titubeó.

—Creo que prefiero que estés conmigo…

Momo sonrió.

—¿Entonces hablarás con él? —preguntó la Yaoyorozu.

Aun titubeando, Shoto respondió.

—Si.

La fémina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Cuando estaba por levantarse, Shoto rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, impidiendo que se fuera.

—¿Podemos estar así un poco más? —preguntó con somnolencia y vulnerabilidad. Su novia no pudo evitar enternecerse o negársele.

—Está bien. —Y comenzó a acariciar los suaves cabellos bicolores de su novio, tal y como lo hacía al principio de su relación. El Todoroki no tardó mucho en caer rendido y escapar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Eiji Todoroki se encontraba con tranquilidad en su oficina, revisando carpetas, cuando su teléfono sonó.

—Endeavor habla.

— _Padre_ —la femenina voz extrañó a Eiji.

—¿Qué sucede, Fuyumi? Nunca llamas cuando estoy en la oficina.

— _¿Shoto ha pasado ya?_ —preguntó.

—No aún —respondió el adulto, algo extrañado por el hecho de que su hija sabía que Shoto iría a la oficina aquel día—. ¿Por qué?

El Todoroki escuchó un suspiro de alivio del otro lado de la línea.

— _Tal vez Shoto se enoje si se entera que hice esto, así que, por favor, no le digas que te llamé._

Claramente, el adulto no comprendía a qué se refería a su hija.

—No comprendo —le dio a conocer—. ¿Qué sucede?

Endeavor escuchó que su hija inhalaba con fuerza, tratando de darse fuerzas, tal parecía.

— _Aún no comprenderás a lo que me refiero, pero quiero que sepas que tienes que darle una oportunidad._ —Eiji no entendía nada de lo que Fuyumi hablaba, pero decidió dejarla hablar—. _Shoto está siendo feliz como nunca. Nunca lo había visto así. Por favor, permítele esto._

En ese instante, alguien golpeó la puerta de la oficina.

—Tengo visitas, Fuyumi. Llama después.

— _Está bien, pero piensa en lo que dije._

Endeavor, simplemente colgó y se dirigió a quien aguardaba del otro lado.

—Adelante.

* * *

—¿Estás listo?

Shoto escuchó a su novia, pero no reaccionó. Finalmente, allí se encontraban, frente a la puerta de la oficina de Endeavor. Éste se había sorprendido cuando recibió la llamada de su hijo menor, preguntando si se podían reunir. Lo había citado a su oficina y allí estaba.

Momo trataba de ignorar sus propios temores para infundirle fuerzas al joven, puesto que, aunque le asustara el hecho de presentarse formalmente como la novia de Shoto ante el imponente héroe, entendía que su novio tenía sus complejos y miedos. Presionó con dulzura la mano del otro, haciendo que finalmente reaccionara y la mirara.

—¿Estás listo? —volvió a preguntar.

Esta vez, Shoto asintió y tocó la gran puerta que se alzaba frente a él.

— _Adelante._ —Se escuchó de forma amortiguada del otro lado de la puerta. Ambos jóvenes ingresaron.

Endeavor fijó su mirada en la fémina que tomaba la mano de su hijo, reconociéndola de hacía unos días. Buscó la mirada del joven, queriendo respuestas.

—Padre, ella es Yaoyorozu Momo —habló Shoto, fuerte y claramente.

—Lo sé, se presentó el otro día en casa —respondió el héroe.

—Pero quería presentarla yo, formalmente —aclaró Shoto, armándose de valor—. Ella es mi novia, estamos saliendo juntos.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio. El héroe tenía su mirada clavada en la de su hijo. Momo observaba la escena desde un segundo plano con nerviosismo. Eiji carraspeó y enlazó sus manos sobre su escritorio, dejando expectantes a los jóvenes.

—Shoto, voy a ser claro y conciso —el tono que utilizó erizó la piel de Momo—. No estoy de acuerdo con esto. Una novia es una distracción y una distracción puede hacerte dar un paso en falso en tu carrera.

La tensión del ambiente podía casi tocarse. Las piernas de la joven flaquearon ante la intimidante silueta del hombre. Shoto frunció su ceño y presionó la mano de su novia sin dañarle, tratando de infundirle fuerzas, tomando el papel de ella de hacía unos momentos.

—No vine a preguntarte si estabas de acuerdo o no —respondió el joven con firmeza—, estaré con Momo de todas formas.

El Todoroki mayor endureció su expresión ante la osadía de su hijo.

—No quiero pelear —prosiguió el joven, relajándose de a poco—. Esto es algo que yo quiero y no cambiaré mi opinión por nada que digas. —Observó por unos instantes el rostro de su novia ante la atenta mirada del mayor—. Sé que no estarás de acuerdo y que pensarás que es un obstáculo en mi carrera, pero no lo es. Momo me ha ayudado a progresar como héroe y como persona y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en micho tiempo. —Shoto ya no miraba a su padre directamente, puesto que estaba tratando de organizar sus pensamientos y de comunicárselos de forma apropiada al hombre frente a él.

Entretanto, Endeavor observaba con curiosidad y casi con incredulidad. Fue en ese momento en que encontró el sentido a las palabras de Fuyumi.

— _Aún no comprenderás a lo que me refiero, pero quiero que sepas que tienes que darle una oportunidad_. _Shoto está siendo feliz como nunca. Nunca lo había visto así. Por favor, permítele esto._

Y Endeavor analizó. Esta era una faceta de su hijo que nunca había visto y no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué resultaría de ello. Claramente, Shoto nunca había sido muy estrecho con él sentimentalmente, así que era natural el no saber cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de su hijo. Analizó a la joven, quien no sintió su mirada al estar escuchando a su novio. Parecía que todo lo que su hijo trataba de transmitir era para demostrarle el valor de la fémina. ¿Tan importante era para haber llegado a ese punto? Endeavor no podía comprender si esta nueva faceta iba para bien o para mal.

Observó a la pareja y pensó veredicto pensando en las palabras de Shoto y de Fuyumi.

* * *

Los jóvenes llegaron a los dormitorios y fueron recibida efusivamente por un pequeño grupo de compañeros que esperaban a la Yaoyorozu para que les ayudara con el trabajo que debían entregar al día siguiente (y que Aizawa les había dado hacía una semana ya). Shoto se despidió de su secuestrada novia desde lejos, levantando la mano, mientras que ella era arrastrada por sus compañeros y le respondía con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación. Terminando de ver la escena y a sus compañeros rogando casi al borde de lágrimas a Momo, se dirigió a su habitación para descansar.

* * *

Momo suspiraba con cansancio mientras veía cómo sus compañeros escribían a toda velocidad lo que acababa de explicarles. Con la idea de hacerse un té para relajarse se dirigió a la cocina, sorprendiéndose al ver a su novio de espaldas a ella, preparando algo. Como si hubiera sentido su mirada, Shoto se volteó con una humeante taza de té y observó a su novia, comenzando a caminar hacia ella

—Ten. —Y le extendió la taza. Momo la recibió con gusto—. ¿Muy agotador? —le preguntó.

—Algo —respondió la fémina mientras le daba un sorbo al té.

—¿Está bien? La última vez me salió algo fuerte…—Shoto llevaba un tiempo preparándole té a su novia, queriendo mimarla y atenderla como lo merecía según él, pero aún no lograba que le saliera tan bien como a ella.

Momo rio y dio otro sorbo. —Está delicioso —respondió ante la mirada desconfiada de Shoto.

El Todoroki se rindió y se apoyó contra la mesada, junto a su novia. Eran los únicos en el lugar, salvo por los que hacían tarea, pero estaban más alejados.

—Podría haber salido peor —soltó de repente la joven.

—¿Está muy fuerte el té? —preguntó Shoto con extrañeza.

—No —aclaró—, lo de tu padre.

Él pareció comprender y recordó cómo había finalizado todo.

 _Shoto ya no emitía palabra alguna, parecía esperar una reacción de su padre. Eiji Todoroki resopló y volteó su mirada hacia la joven._

 _—¿Tú tienes algo que decir?_ _—el tono que había utilizado había sido duro. Endeavor notó el leve temblor en la joven y la mirada de enojo y desaprobación de su hijo ante el tono empleado_ _—. De ti sé poco y nada. Dame una razón por la que debería aprobar esto._

 _Momo quedó casi paralizada. Se armó de valor y respiró profundamente, tratando de intervenir antes de que Shoto explotara._

 _—_ _Sh-Shoto-kun y yo entendemos que tenemos grandes expectativas sobre nuestros hombros —comenzó temblorosa, adquiriendo valor de a poco_ _—_ _. Cuando se lo dimos a conocer a mis padres, mi madre me dejó en claro que mis estudios y mi carrera debían ser priorizados, pero créame cuando le digo que esta relación ha implicado grandes avances en nosotros._ _—Shoto y Eiji observaban boquiabiertos a la joven, quien miraba al héroe con firmeza_ _—_ _. No podría haber llegado tan lejos sin el apoyo de Shoto-kun y yo le he ayudado cuando lo necesitaba. No lo digo con la intención de ser irrespetuosa, pero creo que merecemos una oportunidad de demostrar que se equivocan de nosotros y de lo lejos que podemos llegar._

 _Endeavor observaba incrédulo a la Yaoyorozu, quien parecía haber perdido todo su valor y volvía a estar tensa, casi temblorosa._

 _—Acabo de imponerme ante el héroe número uno... Lo arruiné..._ _—era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven._

 _El carraspeo del adulto llamó la atención de los jóvenes._

 _—Sigo sin conocerte, pero tienes agallas_ _—observó fijamente a estudiante_ _—. Los dejaré ser_ _—admitió al fin_ _—, hagan lo que quieran, pero si veo que esto afecta tu carrera, me veré obligado a intervenir_ _—agregó viendo a su hijo._

 _El duro tono que Endeavor había utilizado hablaba por sí mismo._

 _Momo y Shoto se retiraron en silencio, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, el joven le dirigió una última mirada._

 _Eiji no logró descifrarla del todo, pero vio un deje de agradecimiento en ella._

Momo sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna.

—Sentí que había arruinado todo... Hacía mucho que no tenía tanto miedo...

—Pero te enfrentaste a él de todas formas —dijo Shoto con orgullo mientras que rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella—. Cada día me enamoro más de ti —el joven besó la sien de su novia, quien rio ante el comentario.

Momo suspiró. —Siento que nos hemos quitado un peso de encima…

—Creo que podemos bajar la guardia por ahora —comentó Shoto en un susurro.

Ella asintió.

—Ahora somos libres de hacer lo que esté en nuestro alcance —dijo Momo sonriendo mientras daba el sorbo final al té, saboreándolo—. Tu familia lo sabe, mi familia lo sabe, nuestros compañeros lo saben —hizo un pequeño recuento—. No tenemos que ocultárselo a nadie más, somos libres. —Al no escuchar nada de su novio, se volteó, encontrándose con su usual e inexpresivo rostro, pero con una chispa escondida en sus ojos. Si alguien los hubiera interrumpido en ese momento, no entendería el por qué Momo estaba tan sonrojada y Shoto tan tranquilo, puesto que ella era la única capaz de descifrar y entender sus miradas.

 _Sin embargo, si ese alguien los hubiera escuchado en la habitación de ella al día siguiente, claramente habría entendido._

* * *

 _ **Hi pipol!**_

 **Casi casi cumplo we, pero pasaron 2 semanas hasta que actualicé... Pero acá estoy :3**

 _ **Y llegué a las 2K palabras, gente :3**_

 **Cuando empecé toda esta historia en WMCM, Endeavor me parecía el peor ser humano de la tierra y lo más razonable era ponerlo como el "enemigo", pero hace ya tiempo de que me puse al día con el manga de BNHA y ya no me parece tan malo como para describirlo como un super hdp, así que llegué a este resultado, en la escena más esperada por toda Latinoamerica unida... Ahre.**

 **Esta es una de las razones por las que me atrasé con el capítulo. Yo ya lo tenía escrito en su totalidad cuando subí la primera parte, pero Inspiración-chan no me dejó subirlo porque se le ocurrió a último momento que podía cambiar la escena de la oficina :'3**

 **Y así quedó. ¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Comentarios?**

 **No se si tengo que decir algo más de este capítulo (además de que estoy media dormida e inconsciente como para pensar bien xd) así que dejo en sus manos las observaciones y opiniones del capítulo 3**

 **Gracias a caro, TraviesaK64 y Guest por sus comentarios!**

 **No me canso de decirles que comenten sin miedo, amo todos y cada uno de los comentarios y los respondo siempre que puedo. A los que no tienen cuenta, les respondo por acá.**

 **caro: Gracias por esperar siempre y comentar we 3 tus comentarios siempre me hacen falta. Y ahí tenes a la flia Todoroki. La charla de machos es la joyita del capítulo xd.**

 **Guest:** **Es mi headcanon que Natsuo avergüence y moleste a Shoto xd. En el manga/anime siempre nos muestran la relación Shoto-Endeavor pero... ¿Y los Todobros? Para eso estamos en los fanfics xd. Y gracias por el toque de humor, que me alegraste con tu review :3 3**

 **Bueno, creo que esto es todo.**

 **Ya tengo la temática del siguiente capítulo ;3 ¿Pista? Playa. No se si será un capítulo largo o varios maso cortos, eso lo dejo a su criterio, comenten lo que más les vá.**

 **Por si no se dieron cuenta, este fanfic lo hacemos entre todos, así que digan si quieren algo en específico o alguna temática o situación. Yo estoy para leerlos a ustedes también :3**

 **Bueno, me voy a dormir que mañana tengo colegio. Cualquier error que vean, avisen :3**

 **LOS ADORO!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	9. Viaje

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de fo** **rma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 5113.**

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación: 27/3/2020. 13:05 hs. ¡Feliz 2do aniversario "WMCM"!**

* * *

El paisaje que observaba a través de la ventana del autobús iba cambiando con su velocidad. De un momento a otro, los árboles desaparecieron para abrirle paso al inmenso azul del mar. Los gritos emocionados de sus compañeros la aturdieron por unos instantes, pero ella sonrió de todas formas, suspirando ante la inmensidad del horizonte frente suyo.

Finalmente había llegado el día que sus compañeros habían anhelado tanto: el viaje de fin de curso. Habían decidido por votación que su destino sería la playa tras haber investigado si el clima los acompañaría o no. Serían cuatro días de sol y arena para la clase 2-A y algunos no podrían estar más emocionados. Media hora más tarde, el autobús se detuvo frente a la posada en la que se quedarían. Como si fueran niños de preescolar, un pequeño grupo salió atolondradamente del vehículo en dirección a la playa, ignorando las llamadas de atención de los profesores que los habían acompañado.

Momo esperó a que Jirou, quien había viajado a su lado, se levantara y saliera para imitarla.

—¿Ya has estado por aquí? —Una voz masculina la sorprendió y provocó que se volteara.

—Pensé que ya habías bajado —le dijo a su novio, quien se acercaba desde el fondo del autobús. Esperó a que se acercara a ella para volver a emprender su salida del vehículo—. Y no, es mi primera vez aquí —respondió a su anterior pregunta.

Esquivaron los bolsos que los profesores bajaban del autobús para unirse a sus compañeros, quienes habían bajado a la playa. Más de uno se había descalzado para sentir la tibia arena en sus pies o para acercarse al agua. Ese pequeño momento de libertad fue interrumpido por Aizawa, quien les llamaba para registrarse en la posada y organizar las habitaciones.

Era una pequeña posada de estilo japonés y estaba a una calle de la playa. Desde afuera se veían dos balcones que daban al exterior y una cerca que cerraba el patio interno. Cuando ingresaron al lugar se encontraron con Aizawa y Midnight, quienes eran los encargados de los alumnos durante el viaje.

—Sé que todos estamos cansados por el viaje, así que vamos a hacer esto rápido —dijo Aizawa bostezando mientras abría el cuaderno que estaba bajo de su brazo—. Las habitaciones ya fueron asignadas. En la primera habitación dormirán todas las chicas, véase Ashido, Asui, Hagakure, Jirou, Uraraka y Yaoyorozu. En la segunda habitación dormirán Midoriya, Kaminari, Mashirao, Todoroki y Hanta; en la tercera Koji, Mineta, Kirishima, Aoyama e Iida. En la cuarta dormirán Satou, Bakugo, Tokoyami y Mezo. Los profesores estaremos en la habitación que les sigue, por si nos necesitan. Somos los únicos clientes en la posada, pero eso no significa que tengan libre albedrío. Es un viaje escolar y naturalmente habrá tiempo de ocio, pero siguen siendo estudiantes de la UA, así que habrá varias actividades orientadas a su formación como héroes. Por ahora vayan a sus habitaciones y organicen sus cosas. Cuando terminen vuelvan aquí; cenaremos y les entregaremos los programas con las actividades y los horarios para todo.

Cada quien tomó su equipaje y fueron subiendo al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

* * *

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer esta noche? —preguntó Ashido a sus compañeras mientras dejaba su bolso en un rincón de la habitación y comenzaba a explorar, siendo seguida por Uraraka y Hagakure.

—Pues, ahora cenaremos y después subiremos a dormir, creo yo —respondió Momo mientras extendía el futón que le correspondía para dormir esa noche—. Aún no nos han dado el cronograma y acabamos de llegar. Técnicamente, el primer día de actividades es mañana.

—No creerás que no nos juntaremos con los chicos en la noche para jugar fuera de la vista de los profesores —dijo Mina con tono juguetón mientras se colgaba de la espalda de la subdelegada.

—No está permitido que salgamos de nuestras habitaciones durante la noche —recalcó Momo, separándose de su compañera con gentileza.

—Eso ya lo veremos…

Pero esas palabras quedaron en el aire, puesto que después de comer el delicioso curry que había para cenar y ducharse, la gran mayoría cayó rendida ante el sueño.

* * *

El desayuno se servía a las 8:00 AM para aprovechar toda la mañana posible antes de que el Sol se hiciera peligroso, así que a las 7:30 AM los alumnos estaban siendo arrancados de la comodidad de sus habitaciones para preparase para comenzar el día. Poco a poco aparecían en el comedor quienes tenían un despertar más llevadero. El comedor tenía tres mesas largas para comodidad de todos, así que Momo y Jirou, quienes habían terminado antes que sus compañeras, se sentaron en la mesa en la que se encontraban los pocos que ya habían bajado, saludándoles. Pocos minutos después, Momo sintió que el lugar a su derecha se ocupaba y descubrió con grata sorpresa los bicolores cabellos de su novio.

—Buenos días, Shoto-kun.

—Buenos días —respondió él, algo somnoliento aún—. Sabía que bajarías temprano. —Ella rio.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó curiosa.

—Algo. Kaminari habla dormido. Fue un poco incómodo. —Momo le sonrío con ternura y acomodó un mechón rojo que no había querido permanecer en su lugar. Un carraspeo la hizo exaltarse y recordó que Jirou estaba a su lado. Se acomodó en su lugar rápidamente y situó la vista al frente al tiempo de que más de sus compañeros aparecían en el comedor, haciendo barullo e incitando a que las conversaciones se formaran, creando un cálido ambiente mañanero. Momo sintió cómo la mano de su novio cubría la suya, enlazando sus dedos por debajo de la mesa, evitando las miradas de los demás. Poco tiempo después se hicieron las 8:00 y el desayuno fue servido.

—Podríamos bajar a la playa antes del almuerzo —comentó Kaminari, siendo regañado por hablar con comida en la boca—. No tenemos actividades.

Varios asintieron conformes con la idea, y teniendo el permiso, prepararon todo en cuanto terminaron de desayunar.

* * *

Las chicas se ponían sus trajes de baño en su habitación.

—Oye, Yaomomo, ¿aprovecharás estos días en la playa para pasar tiempo de pareja con Todoroki?

—A mí me ofendería si no lo hicieras —declaró Hagakure.

—Oh, Momo —dijo tratando de imitar una voz grave, dirigiéndose a Hagakure—, eres tan hermosa que podría besarte aquí mismo.

—Pero… Shoto-kun… —la chica invisible le siguió el juego a su compañera, tratando de imitar la voz de la Yaoyorozu—. No podemos besarnos frente a nuestros compañeros… Es tan… indecente…

El resto rio ante las ocurrencias del par. Momo se sonrojó y las regañó por imitarles de esa forma, pero sabía que era inútil, así que se resignó y las ignoró mientras terminaba de cambiarse, imaginándose aquella situación con su novio.

* * *

Era una mañana calurosa y algunos no tardaron en correr al mar, arrojando sus cosas en donde otros comenzaban a instalarse. Shoto bajó junto a sus compañeros de habitación, sin muchos ánimos, sentándose en la arena mientras veía a otros correteando y buscando algo para hacer. Fue consciente de que las chicas habían llegado cuando una mancha rosada y un conjunto de ropa flotante pasaron a su lado corriendo. Claramente no se distrajo mucho tiempo con ellas en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con el pareo blanco de su novia. Momo cruzó miradas con él y sonrió.

—Te ves bien —le dijo.

—Tú también —Momo le sonrió y, dejando sus cosas, atendió al llamado de sus amigas, que la invitaban a jugar en la orilla.

Disfrutaron hasta la hora del almuerzo y después comenzaron con las actividades planeadas con los profesores.

* * *

Momo cerró la puerta de la habitación, exhausta. Nunca habría imaginado que un viaje de fin de curso podía ser tan… _abrumador_. — _Bueno, estamos en la UA, podía esperarse de una academia de héroes de este nivel…_ —. Habían pasado todo el día realizando actividades relacionadas con el entrenamiento físico, recordándole al campamento del primer año.

Las chicas habían terminado de bañarse y ahora les tocaba a los chicos, así que aún faltaba para la cena. Una pequeña risa maliciosa de Ashido le llamó la atención. Tenía su celular en la mano y parecía estar mensajeándose con alguien.

—¿Con quién te mensajeas, Mina? —preguntó Uraraka con curiosidad. La otra la miró con diversión.

—Lo sabrán esta noche.

* * *

Y esa misma noche, ya estaban preparadas para dormir desde hacía una hora, pero Mina insistía en quedarse despiertas más tiempo. Jugaban a las cartas cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, lo cual extrañó a Momo, puesto a que ya había pasado el toque de queda para sus compañeros y no había razón para que algún profesor apareciera.

—¡Abran! —se escuchó claramente la voz de Kaminari desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Idiota! ¡Habla más bajo o nos descubrirán! —Esa era la voz de Sero.

Mina corrió a abrirles y entraron rápidamente, y con los brazos llenos de bolsas de frituras, varios de sus compañeros.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó extrañada.

—Si llegábamos todos juntos se iba a escuchar, así que venimos de a tandas —explicó Kirishima.

—¿Se dan cuenta de que si los descubren aquí vamos a estar todos en problemas? —preguntó Jirou, sin comprender la inconsciencia de sus compañeros.

—Hoy le tocaba vigilar a Midnight, así que llegamos a un pequeño arreglo con ella —dijo Kaminari sentándose en el suelo y abriendo uno de los paquetes—. Nos dijo que no gritemos, bebamos alcohol ni hagamos cosas indecentes. —Kirishima rio por la forma en que lo dijo.

—Y conseguimos convencer a todos para que vinieran —dijo Sero.

Y así fue. Mientras reían por las estupideces que hacían unos cuantos, la puerta volvió a sonar y entraron quienes faltaban.

—¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos todos! —exclamó Mina, siendo acallada por Jirou—. Ahora podemos comenzar por el plato fuerte.

La gran mayoría la vio revolver entre sus cosas hasta dar con una botella vacía.

—Verdad o reto.

* * *

El ambiente era de lo más peculiar. Ya llevaban varias rondas jugando y más de uno había escogido reto, así que había desde atuendos extraños hasta videos comprometedores en algunos celulares.

—Bien… —La botella había girado y señalado a Momo, quien había escapado milagrosamente de todos los turnos. Hagakure, quien debía preguntar, rio con malicia—. Yaomomo, ¿verdad o reto?

Temiendo de la capacidad de preguntar cosas comprometedoras de sus compañeras, Momo tuvo que pensar bien antes de responder. —Reto —respondió al fin, insegura aún.

—Te reto a… —Toru trató de generar tensión mientras todos la miraban expectantes—. Besar a Todoroki, en los labios.

—Ellos ya son novios, no tiene lógica —dijo Kaminari, acomodando la falda que tuvo que ponerse en una de las rondas anteriores.

—Pero nunca se han besado frente a alguien —replicó la invisible.

Momo se sonrojó, ya que era cierto. Preferían guardar los gestos románticos para cuando estaban solos, pero teniendo los ojos de los demás encima se levantó de su lugar a regañadientes, caminando hacia donde estaba su novio. Él también se paró, pero se quedó en su lugar. Todos miraban expectantes.

—¡Y nada de besos cortos! ¡Tiene que durar cinco segundos al menos! —exclamó Hagakure antes de que se acercaran lo suficiente. Momo la miró con recelo y suspiró para volver a encarar a Shoto, quien la miraba con diversión.

Algo insegura, tomó el rostro de su novio con sus manos y lo besó suavemente, cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba los silbidos y aclamaciones de sus compañeros.

 _Uno…_

Shoto tomó a su novia de la cintura y profundizó el beso.

 _Dos…_

Momo abandonó sus mejillas…

 _Tres..._

Y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

 _Cuatro…_

Sintió un flash de una cámara.

 _Cinco._

Y se separaron lentamente.

Entonces fueron conscientes de que seguían pendientes de ellos, reclamando que lo repitiesen, pero Momo volvió a su lugar y Shoto se sentó nuevamente. Iban a volver a girar la botella cuando la puerta fue abruptamente abierta por Aizawa, quien había despertado por el barullo anterior. Tras quince minutos de reprimenda, los varones fueron mandados a sus habitaciones: la fiesta había terminado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el ambiente tenso se seguía sintiendo durante el desayuno. La expresión de enfado de Aizawa se mantuvo mientras les explicaba lo que harían aquel día. Momo y Shoto habían quedado uno junto al otro antes de realizar la actividad.

—Hoy me enviaron la foto que nos sacaron ayer —dijo Shoto de repente, exaltando a Momo.

—E- ¿En serio?

—Si. Salió bastante bien —siguió, sin ver el efecto que tenía en su novia—. Podríamos ponerla en el álbum. —Shoto volteó para recibir una respuesta, pero se encontró con el sonrojado rostro de la chica.

—Podríamos… —respondió ella al fin.

—¿Te has puesto protector solar? —preguntó el joven momentos después—. El Sol está fuerte y tienes la piel sensible.

—Creo que si… —Momo lo pensó dos veces. Había estado tan concentrada en el aura agresiva que rodeaba a su profesor que en si se había terminado de preparar.

—Deberías ponerte de nuevo, más tarde, por las dudas…

—¡Yaoyorozu! ¡Todoroki! ¡Es su turno! —el grito de su profesor interrumpió la conversación. Ya la continuarían más tarde.

Sin embargo, no la continuaron más tarde. Por alguna razón, no habían vuelto a tener un momento de intimidad entre ambos y a Momo la comía la ansiedad. Se regañaba por ello: ella era una chica independiente que no necesitaba estar todo el día con su novio, pero ya se había acostumbrado a, al menos, coincidir con él varias veces al día. Ahora mismo, estaba en la habitación con sus compañeras. Ya habían cenado y estaban por dormir, pero se distrajeron hablando. Momo jugaba nerviosamente con su celular, dudando en si enviarle un mensaje a Shoto o no. Es decir, ellos se enviaban mensajes de buenas noches todos los días, pero aún era temprano como para hacerlo; tal vez estaba exagerando y era una tontería.

—¿Sucede algo, Momo-chan? —La Yaoyorozu se sorprendió ante la voz de Tsuyu.

—No, no —le restó importancia—. Sólo estaba pensativa.

—Y… ¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó Toru, curiosa.

—¿En Todoroki? —saltó Mina de la nada.

—¿Eh? —Momo se sonrojó.

—Te sonrojaste, pensabas en él —dijo Ashido con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Por cierto, hoy no los vi juntos. ¿Discutieron?

La subdelegada suspiró, cosa que las chicas no pasaron por alto.

—No, no discutimos —respondió—. Simplemente hoy no se dio.

—Te ves algo triste —comentó Uraraka con un tono tímido.

—No pasa nada, es que… —Momo se sentía confiada entre sus compañeras para hablar de aquello, sólo esperaba que no indagaran demasiado—. Creo que ya me había acostumbrado a pasar gran parte del día con él y que hoy no hayamos estado juntos… Disculpen, creo que exagero —concluyó, restándole importancia.

—No exageras, está bien —dijo Jirou acercándose a ella y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros—. Son novios, después de todo.

El resto asintió.

—Aunque… Por más de que sean novios, no los vemos darse muchas muestras de afecto —analizó Uraraka—. Todoroki no parece muy afectivo.

—En realidad, Shoto-kun es muy afectivo —declaró Momo, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras—. Yo soy más tímida que él en ese ámbito, pero nunca nos acostumbramos al hecho de que podemos tener muestras de afecto en público. Algunas costumbres nunca se pierden.

La Yaoyorozu sintió todas las miradas sobre ella y no se sentía con el humor para seguir hablando del tema, así que se excusó y salió de la habitación en busca de aire.

* * *

Shoto contemplaba la foto de usuario de Momo: era una de ellos dos de una cita pasada. Llevaba así un rato largo, titubeando en si enviar un mensaje o no. Aquel día no habían pasado casi nada de tiempo juntos y su mente le hacía extrañarla. Sintió un peso poco familiar sobre sus hombros y una voz animada lo aturdió un poco.

—¿Qué miras, Todoroki? —Denki había pasado uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y observaba lo que Shoto hacía.

Sus compañeros jugaban a las cartas antes de dormir y Shoto ya había perdido en el turno anterior; el hecho de tenerle sobre él significaba que el rubio también había perdido y se aburría. Denki fue consciente de la foto en la pantalla de su compañero y picó su costado con una clara expresión de picardía.

—Así que te hablabas con Yaomomo con todos nosotros presentes? —Su comentario llamó la atención un poco la atención de sus otros compañeros—. No debes comer en frente de los pobres, Todoroki.

—Yo no estoy comiendo nada —le dijo con ingenuidad y extrañez.

Kaminari puso una falsa expresión de seriedad y lo miró con reproche.

—No te hagas el inocente —y cambió su expresión—. Tú eres el único de la clase que tiene novia; deberías transmitir tus conocimientos a tus compañeros solteros. —La atención de sus compañeros se había volcado completamente hacia Todoroki: Kaminari había tocado un tema interesante.

—¿De qué debería dar consejos? —preguntó Shoto.

—De cómo rayos conseguiste que Yaomomo se enamorara de ti sería un buen inicio —comentó Sero, abandonando sus cartas y acercándose al Todoroki. Kaminari asintió.

—Pues… —Shoto rememoró el día en el que Momo le dijo que estaba enamorada de él—. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, Momo ya estaba enamorada de mí, así que no estoy muy seguro de cómo pasó —respondió, para la desilusión de sus compañeros—. Pudo haber pasado después de hacer la práctica en parejas de primer año: comenzamos a hablar más seguido y simplemente fuimos conociendo más del otro. —Cuando Todoroki se dio cuenta, tenía la completa atención de todos sus compañeros.

—Con que así fue… —comentó Denki. En ese momento, su mirada se iluminó—. Oye, Todoroki. Tú sales con Yaomomo —Todoroki asintió extrañado ante la obviedad— y Yaomomo es la mejor amiga de Jirou —Shoto volvió a asentir—. ¿Tú tienes alguna idea de cómo podría llamar la atención de Jirou? —preguntó para la sorpresa de los presentes.

—¿Jirou-san? —preguntó Midoriya.

Denki asintió. —Creo que me enamoré —declaró.

—A ti te atrae cualquier cosa que tenga falda, Kaminari —le dijo Sero en modo de reproche.

—¡Pero no es simple atracción! —se defendió—. De tanto ver a Todoroki y Yaomomo irradiando ése aura rosada enamoradiza tengo ganas de estar con alguien —explicó—. Además, Jirou es genial como persona, música y heroína —dijo con firmeza—. Y su forma de _rock_ de ser también es genial.

Kaminari sintió las miradas de todos sobre él y avergonzado señaló a Todoroki. —¡Por tu culpa ya parezco una damisela enamorada! ¡Quiero tu aura de enamorado lejos de mí! —y comenzó a lloriquear infantilmente abrazando a Midoriya, quien palmeó la espalda del rubio sin saber qué hacía.

Shoto, sin terminar de comprender qué rayos sucedía, decidió abandonar la habitación. Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la posada y tras haber visitado el baño, volvía a la habitación esperando que las cosas se hubieran calmado, pero una corriente de aire lo espabiló e hizo que se volteara hacia su origen: una de las puertas que daban a los balcones estaba entreabierta. Se acercó con curiosidad sólo para descubrir una figura femenina viendo el despejado cielo estrellado, ensimismada. No se había dado cuenta de que el joven observaba embobado los azabaches cabellos sueltos que cubrían su espalda.

—¿Momo? —preguntó extrañado, sobresaltado a la Yaoyorozu, quien ahogó su exclamación con una de sus manos.

—¡Shoto-kun! Me sorprendiste… —dijo llevando una mano a su pecho, sintiendo su agitado corazón.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte. —Shoto se acercó a la joven y se situó a su lado—. ¿No podías dormir? —preguntó.

—No —respondió y fijó su vista al cielo—. Salí a tomar aire o a estirarme un poco, pero vi el cielo desde la ventana y salí por impulso —explicó con voz suave—. El cielo aquí está tan despejado… No es como el de la ciudad.

Shoto miró al cielo también y se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de estrellas. Memorias de su pasado nublaron su mente de repente.

—Antes de que mi kosei apareciera —comenzó a relatar en voz baja, obteniendo la atención de su novia—, en las noches de verano solíamos salir al patio con mi madre y mis hermanos. Madre decía que las estrellas cumplían deseos, así que con mis hermanos cerrábamos los ojos y pedíamos deseos a las estrellas.

Momo lo miró enternecida y tomó su mano, enlazando sus dedos.

—Pidamos un deseo —le dijo con dejo de inocencia en su tono. Shoto la miró con ternura y volvió a ver al cielo, cerrando los ojos mientras devolvía el apretón de la mano de Momo y pedía un deseo para sus adentros, recordando aquellos tiempos donde parecían una casi familia feliz y jugaba con su madre y sus hermanos. Abrió los ojos tras haber pedido su deseo, llegando a ver como Momo aún tenía los suyos cerrados y los abría segundos después.

—¿Ya pediste tu deseo? —le preguntó curiosa.

—¿Y tú?

Ella sonrió.

—Si.

Se despidieron y cada quien volvió a su habitación. Momo se durmió de tirón en cuanto dejó su celular tras haber enviado su mensaje de "Buenas noches" a Shoto. Ambos durmieron con deseos y estrellas en sus mentes. Con deseos de una vida y una familia feliz.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el día libre y todos habían bajado a la playa. Momo se había sentado en una sombra, abandonando el juego con sus compañeros y observando divertida cómo jugaban y comenzaban a enterrar a Kaminari en la arena. Dirigió su mirada al joven recostado a su lado, quien dormitaba tranquilo. Tras unos minutos, Shoto se removió y abrió sus ojos. Se incorporó y se levantó, extendiéndole una mano a su novia, invitándola a levantarse también.

—¿Quieres caminar un rato? —le preguntó.

Momo asintió y tomó la mano ofrecida, poniéndose su sombrero para protegerse de los rayos del sol de la tarde. Así tomados de las manos, emprendieron su caminata, ignorando las miradas curiosas de algunos compañeros.

Caminaron con calma, intercambiando pocas palabras, disfrutando el sonido del mar, mojando sus pies con las olas atrevidas que llegaban más lejos, hundiendo sus pies en la arena húmeda, siempre tomados de las manos. Habían avanzado bastante cuando decidieron detenerse un poco antes de emprender la vuelta. Se sentaron en la arena, un poco alejados de la orilla para no mojarse. Momo extendió su mano libre en la arena tibia y hundió sus dedos en ella.

—Este lugar es hermoso… —dijo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y reposando su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

—Hay mucha paz —Shoto le dio la razón y reinó el silencio, salvando el ruido de las olas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que decidieron que era hora de regresar.

—Adelántate —dijo Shoto—. Quiero tomar una foto.

Momo asintió y avanzó lentamente. Él sacó su celular y tomó una foto del mar. A continuación, giró y, rápidamente, tomó una fotografía a la espalda de su novia.

—¿Shoto-kun? —Momo giró y él tomó otra fotografía con su expresión de sorpresa. Seguida a esa tomó otra de su rostro sonriente—. Tomemos una de los dos.

Ella se detuvo y él avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado y tomar una foto de ambos. A esa foto le siguieron otras muchas y, finalmente, emprendieron su camino de vuelta.

* * *

—¡Vengan a ayudarnos! —Fueron los gritos que sus compañeros les dirigieron cuando volvieron.

Habían obtenido el permiso para hacer un fogón en la playa esa noche y estaban preparado una gran pila de troncos y ramas para encender el fuego. Ambos se dirigieron al grupo y comenzaron a ayudar con los preparativos.

Todo estaba listo cuando el atardecer tiñó el cielo y el mar de tonos anaranjados y rojizos. Habían pedido permiso para usar la cocina del lugar y así preparar algunos platillos sencillos para cenar en la playa. Vigilados por los profesores y con ayuda del kosei de Shoto, encendieron el fuego y comenzaron con su pequeña celebración.

La noche avanzó animadamente entre charlas, bromas y algunos regaños de Aizawa, quien terminó resignándose y acompañando a sus alumnos.

Estaban todos sentados en círculo alrededor de lo que quedaba de la gran hoguera, que ahora era una pequeña fogata alimentándose de los pocos troncos que quedaban. La conversación que mantenían entre todos había perdido su volumen. Era tarde y eran los únicos en la playa, puesto que los profesores los habían dejado solos con la condición de que si no volvían antes de las 12 habría graves consecuencias. Aún faltaba media hora y pensaban disfrutarlo al máximo y al límite. Contaban sobre las cosas que habían hecho en esos días y lo que harían cuando volvieran.

El clima había refrescado un poco y el fuego no calentaba lo suficiente. Momo, quien estaba sentada a la izquierda de su novio, se acercó a él inconscientemente. Shoto no tardó en pasar su brazo por el hombro de ella. La acción no pasó desapercibida por algunos de sus compañeros, pero no dijeron nada para ver si la situación evolucionaba.

Era tarde, varios habían terminado agotados por el animado día, así que más de uno estaba dormitando en su lugar (si es que ya no se había dormido). Sospechando que algo así pasaría, Mina sacó de su bolso un marcador negro: varios terminarían garabateados esa noche. Sero tenía un bigote nuevo, a Midoriya le habían escrito "All Might" en la frente con un corazón, Denki tenía un pikachu en cada mejilla y así con varios compañeros. Cuando llegaron al otro lado de la ronda, Mina y sus cómplices se encontraron con Momo y Shoto, ambos dormidos y recostados en la arena, ella con medio cuerpo sobre su lado izquierdo y él rodeándola con un brazo. Era una oportunidad de oro, así que siguieron el proceso que habían seguido antes: foto de ellos dormidos y seguía la sesión con el marcador. Una risa malvada se escapó de la boca de Mina.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Momo recordaba a duras penas cómo había vuelto a su habitación, pero le restó importancia. Ese era su último día allí, así que después de desayunar, debían preparar todas sus cosas para poder irse después del almuerzo.

Se levantó y el olor a salitre y humo la inundó: se habían acostado sin ducharse. Suspiró y tomó sus cosas para dirigirse al baño: faltaban para las 8 AM así que se ducharía antes de desayunar. Mientras se dirigía al baño, se cruzó con Midoriya, quien salía del baño de chicos.

—Buenos días, Midoriya-san —le saludó, haciendo que el joven levantara la vista.

—Oh, buenos días —le respondió, pero automáticamente su mirada se desvió a la frente de la chica—. ¿A ti también te dibujaron? Tardé bastante en sacar ese marcador, te conviene usar alcohol etílico y algodón antes de bañarte. Hay en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Momo no comprendió a qué se debió eso, pero Izuku ya se había ido, así que simplemente ingresó al baño. Claramente comprendió cuando se miró al espejo y vio que tenía grandes letras en su frente. "Señora Todoroki", decía en su frente, con un fuerte marcador negro. Protestó mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios: debía borrar eso.

Media hora más tarde, volvía a su habitación para dejar lo que había usado en el baño y buscar su celular, que había quedado allí. Sus compañeras seguían durmiendo e iba a despertarlas, pero su celular vibró y revisó el nuevo mensaje. Fue ahí que descubrió que había más de cincuenta mensajes en el grupo de la clase, pero todos eran de la madrugada. El mensaje más reciente era de Shoto, así que lo abrió.

 ** _Buenos días, señora Todoroki._**

Momo se sonrojó.

 _¿Shoto-kun?_

 ** _¿Has visto las fotografías del grupo?_**

La pregunta extrañó a la Yaoyorozu.

 _No, no las he visto._

 ** _Míralas._**

Tras ese mensaje, él se desconectó y ella, sucumbiendo ante la tentación, abrió el grupo de la clase.

La gran mayoría de los mensajes eran, en realidad, fotografías del fogón de la noche anterior. Las imágenes variaban e iban de un extremo al otro: fotografías de varios grupitos, de todos cargando la leña, del momento en el que algunos se pusieron a bailar alrededor del fuego, de todos comiendo, algunas selfies de algunos abrazando al profesor Aizawa, y muchas otras. Momo las miraba con calma hasta que llegó a las últimas, las cuales incluían a ella y a su novio muy juntos frente al fuego, varios de sus compañeros dormidos y con garabatos en la cara y, por último, ella y Shoto dormidos en una posición bastante comprometedora y otra de ellos con las frentes garabateadas: ella con un "Señora Todoroki" y él con un "Señor Yaoyorozu" y algunos corazones en una mejilla. Momo tuvo que retener una risilla, puesto que a pesar de ser algo vergonzoso seguía siendo cómico. Abrió el chat con Shoto y escribió un mensaje audaz antes de cerrarlo rápidamente y despertar a sus compañeras.

 _Te queda bien el apellido Yaoyorozu._

 _Cabe decir que, tras entrar en razón lo eliminó, rogando que no hubiese sido leído._

* * *

El desayuno transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad y con picos de risas cada vez que aparecía un compañero con restos de marcador en el rostro. Varios estudiantes quedaron dormidos y llegaron tarde al desayuno, lo cual hizo que se ganaran algunos regaños por parte de Aizawa. Todoroki se sentó alejado de Momo y ella no recibió ninguna señal de que su último mensaje haya sido leído, así que se permitió bajar la guardia.

Los preparativos para su marchada pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Durante el almuerzo comenzaron los sentimientos de tristeza y cuando el autobús arribó varios se despidieron entre lágrimas y abrazos con los encargados de la posada; otra parte del grupo decidió que debían despedirse de la playa.

Esta vez, Momo volvió a sentarse del lado de la ventana y, para su sorpresa, Todoroki reclamó el asiento junto a ella. En cuanto el autobús comenzó a avanzar, la Yaoyorozu sintió cómo su novio rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y volteó a verlo sorprendida y sonrojada, notando que él observaba el paisaje por la ventana.

—Shoto-kun —llamó su atención en voz baja—. Todos nos ven.

—Ya nos besamos frente a todos, creo que ya no nos tenemos que limitar de esta forma. —Momo no pudo contradecirle y simplemente se dejó mimar, reposando su cabeza en el hombro del joven, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de no pensar en sus compañeros: en ese momento, eran sólo ellos dos.

 _Y así fue a partir de ese momento. Comenzó a ser usual el ver a la pareja compartiendo tiempo de calidad ante todos en la residencia y fueron pescados varias veces besándose, pero simplemente lo dejaron ser. ¿Qué había de malo en ello?_

—¿Entonces dices que quedaría bien como Shoto Yaoyorozu?

—¡Shoto-kun!

—También te quemaste la cara, no usaste protector solar.

 _Sí había llegado a leer el mensaje._

* * *

 _ **Okay, ya me olvidé cómo subir capítulos...**_

 **HI PIPOL!**

 **Acá Hati-chan, resusitando tras MÁS DE 8 MESES DE HIATUS?!**

 **QUÉ?!**

 **NO JODAN**

 **Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo.**

 **No tengo palabras para describir lo horrible que me siento por haberles dejado tanto tiempo sin capítulo...**

 **Fue un tiempo muy lleno de cosas... Así que les voy a contar lo que me pasó en este hiatus.**

 **-Terminé el colegio oficialmente.**

 **-Estuve todo el verano estudiando para el ingreso de la universidad.**

 **-Se me rompió la computadora y perdí un montón de cosas que había escrito.**

 **-Me mudé de ciudad.**

 **-Me fue horrible en el examen de ingreso y desaprobé.**

 **-Me volví a mi ciudad para hacer la cuarentena.**

 **Y... Eso es todo...**

 **Okay, ya no importa. Volvamos al fic.**

 **Me costó demasiado hacer este capítulo. Tuve una época de más de dos meses sin escribir y me dejó oxodadísima, así que retomar me costó. PERO LOGRÉ TERMINR ESTO, ASÍ QUE SOY FELIZ.**

 **No creo tener que agregar mucho a este capítulo... Tengo la escena de Momo y Shoto caminando en la playa desde inicios de 2019 xd**

 **Y amo el Kamijirou también, así que el guiño me salió solo xd**

 **Y bueno, si ven algún error en el capítulo, me harían un gran favor si me avisan :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :'3**

 **Y SABEN QUIEN CUMPLE AÑOS HOY?! WMCM! Así que me pareció una buena idea corregir este capítulo lo más rápido que pude para subirlo hoy.**

 **Y saben que hermosa serie animada termina hoy? Steven Universe. Así que voy a tener un lapso de depresión antes de seguir escribiendo el siguiente capítulo :'''''''3 (Si no vieron SU, mírenla)**

 **El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo bastante avanzado, pero no sé cuánto tardaré en subirlo (no voy a tardar más de 8 meses de nuevo, así que no se preocupen)**

 **Okay, estas notas están haciéndose kilométricas, así que voy a tratar de terminar por acá.**

 **¡No sin antes agradecer a Caro, TraviesaK64 y MonstaD por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior!**

 **Comenten sin miedo que sus comentarios me alegran la vida y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Respondo siempre que puedo, y a los que no tienen cuenta les respondo por acá.**

 **Caro: Llegaron los dos comentarios, así que no te preocupes y gracias doble :3 Ahí tenes tus deseos a las estrellas, muchas gracias por la idea :3**

 **TraviesaK64: Gracias por el review y sí, Yaomomo es una niña valiente :3**

 **Y bueno, creo que voy a empezar a agradecer a los comentarios y responderlos allá arriba, pero ya veremos.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea y deseo para los capítulos, no duden en decirlo :3**

 **NOS LEEMOS!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	10. Exámenes finales

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de fo** **rma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 2382.**

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación: 25/4/2020. 16:05 hs.**

* * *

Shoto admiraba la forma en la que Momo podía dar una lección de literatura con tanta pasión. De literatura, de historia, de ciencias, de matemática, de cualquier cosa de la que tuviera conocimientos. Los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y cada vez faltaba menos para graduarse como héroes. Eso significaba largas horas de estudio, estrés y falta de sueño para los estudiantes. Sin embargo, Shoto y Momo estudiaban juntos, así que el estrés pasaba inadvertido. El Todoroki nunca había disfrutado mucho del simple hecho de sentarse a estudiar una materia que no le interesaba para nada sólo por el simple hecho de mantener su promedio, pero el hacerlo con su novia lo hacía un millón de veces más disfrutable.

Estaban en la habitación del chico, sentados en el suelo, enfrentados y con una mesa baja entre ellos.

—Eres hermosa. —La explicación de Momo fue interrumpida por la grave voz de su novio. Ella se sonrojó.

—¿Estás prestando atención? —le preguntó Momo.

—Sí, pero de vez en cuando debo recordártelo.

Ella se cubrió el rostro avergonzada mientras que él se levantaba de su lugar frente a ella y se situaba a su lado. Tomó con delicadeza las muñecas de la chica y apartó las manos de su rostro para así poder besarla con suavidad. Ella correspondió al beso y en cuanto sus manos fueron liberadas las situó en las mejillas de su novio.

—Shoto-kun… Debemos estudiar —Momo trató de luchar contra sus deseos: debían estudiar y a su madre no le causaría nada de gracia que una de sus notas fuera baja por distraerse con su novio.

—Cinco minutos —dijo él. La Yaoyorozu lo pensó. _Cinco minutos no deberían de ser demasiado…_

—Sólo cinco minutos.

* * *

El primer examen había finalizado y todos pasaban sus hojas al profesor. Shoto volteó en cuanto escuchó un suspiro ahogado a su izquierda: Momo se cubría el rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con preocupación.

—Creo que los nervios me han traicionado…

Shoto se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a su novia. Le abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su mejilla en la coronilla de la chica. —Te fue bien, Momo. Eres la mejor.

Ella se dejó mimar y simplemente decidió aceptar sus palabras.

 _Cuando unos días después les entregaron el examen y Momo vio su nota, no la compartió con nadie y mantuvo una sonrisa falsa el resto del día._

—Debemos dejar de estudiar juntos. —Las palabras de Momo atravesaron a Shoto con fuerza. Ella acababa de volver a su habitación tras haber dado su usual lección a los compañeros que estaban más complicados con sus notas—. También deberíamos dejar de ir a la habitación del otro durante en la noche. Siento que nos estamos distrayendo demasiado…

Shoto la contempló. Ella tenía cabeza gacha y no lo miraba a los ojos: él podía imaginar su expresión de autocastigo.

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen? —preguntó de todas formas, aun sabiendo que la afectaba; él quería saber.

—Un 86 es lo suficientemente malo como para que mi madre llame para explicarme que las distracciones no están permitidas en mi vida… —El tono de derrota que tenía la voz de Momo era demasiado y Shoto comenzó a sentirse mal.

—Si es lo que tú quieres, entonces lo respetaré —le dijo con un toque de tristeza.

 _Esa noche ambos se quedaron con una sensación amarga._

* * *

Los días siguientes ambos comenzaron a distanciarse lo suficiente como para que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos. No sería la primera vez que sucedía: es decir, todas las parejas tenían sus altibajos y ellos no eran una excepción. Si bien unos decidieron ignorarlo para centrarse en sus estudios, algunos se acercaron a preguntar, sólo para recibir la misma respuesta por parte de ambos:

— _No pasa nada malo, son sólo los exámenes._

Las interacciones de Shoto y Momo se centraban en las comidas y algunas veces conversaban durante los recesos, en el salón de clases. Quienes recibían el apoyo de Momo para los estudios podían notar que poco a poco Momo iba pareciendo más y más cansada; sin embargo, cada vez que alguno preguntaba si todo estaba bien, ella respondía que sí.

Los exámenes pasaban, las notas eran recibidas con tristeza y frustración por algunos y con felicidad por parte de otros. Momo volvía a su racha de 100 y Shoto no se quedaba atrás.

Los días pasaban y los estudiantes de pasaban gran parte del día en sus habitaciones estudiando, aunque no faltaban los días en los que alguno tiraba todo al demonio y decidían que debían descansar antes de explotar. Sin embargo, algunos sentían que habían perdido tiempo mientras se relajaban y lo contrarrestaban quedándose hasta tarde estudiando, tirando el resultado de su tiempo de _relax_ a la basura.

Todoroki cerró aquel libro con fuerza y miró el reloj en su pared: eran las 2:35 AM. Por un momento, dudó en si arrojarse por la ventana para acabar con todo o no. Recapacitó y observó su celular, titubeando en si mandar un mensaje o no. Desechó la idea en contra de su voluntad y decidió que ya era hora de dormir.

Lo que más le molestaba a Todoroki era que hacían dos semanas que no podía estar tranquilamente con su novia. ¡Por Dios, cómo extrañaba su compañía, sus besos, todo ella!

Se recostó en su cama después de apagar la luz, cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca y contempló el techo de su habitación. Durmió pensando.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shoto observó las ojeras en la mayoría de sus compañeros. Ese día tenían algunos de los últimos exámenes y se veía que muchos se decantaron en estudiar hasta tarde. Lo que más le preocupó, fue el hecho de que Momo bajara más tarde de lo usual y con una clara expresión de cansancio. Ella se sentó junto a él y, tras saludar a todos, procedió a desayunar.

—Te ves mal, Momo... —Shoto le expresó su preocupación a la chica. Ella simplemente le sonrió.

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada. —Le restó importancia—. Había algo que no terminaba de entender, así que me quedé leyéndolo hasta tarde.

El bicolor se mostró inconforme y preocupado.

—Te vas a enfermar si sigues así.

Ella sonrió con cansancio y dejaron la conversación ahí.

* * *

—Todo el mundo, entreguen sus hojas. —La voz de Aizawa sonó junto al timbre que indicaba el fin de la hora. Sin ganas, los alumnos entregaron los exámenes y cada quien fue a lo suyo en cuanto el profesor desapareció por la puerta.

Shoto observó cómo Momo se estiraba en su lugar y se recostaba sobre el escritorio.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado. Momo alzó la cabeza y observó a su novio.

—Sí, sólo estoy cansada.

El bicolor no quitó su expresión de preocupación. No parecía simplemente cansada, sentía que había algo más, pero no terminaba de entender lo que le transmitían esos ojos azabaches.

—¿No quieres ir a la enfermería a descansar? —volvió a preguntar, cansino.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se enderezó completamente al tiempo que Jirou se acercaba para conversar, recuperando la postura y simulando su cansancio.

No volvieron a hablar en toda la jornada, aunque Shoto nunca desvío su mirada preocupada de la pelinegra, quien sentía los ojos bicolores clavados en ella, pero trató de ignorarlos.

* * *

Estaba harto. Llevaba dos días sin poder establecer una conversación decente con ella y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio. Lo sentía, Momo estaba llegando a su límite lentamente y parecía que no hacía nada para evitarlo.

—Wow, Yaomomo. Nunca te había visto preparándote tanto para los exámenes. —Shoto se volteó a dónde provenían las voces. Ashido se acercaba a la pelinegra, quien estaba en el sofá de la sala común de la residencia, leyendo con devoción los apuntes en su regazo.

—Mi madre tiene grandes expectativas en mí y no quiero defraudarle —explicó sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno.

Shoto estaba en la cocina y escuchaba la conversación. Recordó cuando ambos hablaron con los Yaoyorozu y recordó que la madre de Momo había dicho que no quería que sus notas bajaban por su relación. Recordó cuando su padre habló con ambos y recordó cuando habló de que su relación se entrometería en sus estudios y su carrera. En ese momento, los hilos se unieron dentro de su cabeza.

— _Soy un idiota._

Sin pensar bien lo que hacía, se dirigió a su novia y le arrebató su cuaderno.

—¡Shoto-kun! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Tómate un descanso antes de que te haga mal —dijo Todoroki con cansancio y frustración.

—Devuélvemelo. —El tono de regaño que utilizó sorprendió a más de uno, incluyendo a su novio.

—No —respondió terco.

—Shoto. —La advertencia en su voz era clara y terminó llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pero ellos no parecían notarlo. Esta era la primera vez que ambos se hablaban de esa forma y en frente de todos.

—No.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —La pelinegra se levantó de su lugar y trató de recuperar el cuaderno.

Los testigos de la pequeña pelea los veían expectantes y contuvieron el aliento cuando el bicolor dejó caer el cuaderno y tomó a su novia por las muñecas, deteniendo sus movimientos y mirándole a los ojos.

El duelo de miradas se mantuvo largos segundos. Ninguno de los dos cedería y la tensión se palpaba en el aire.

—Shoto-

—Te estás haciendo daño, Momo —le interrumpió—. Descansa y después sigue —le dijo por lo bajo, para que sólo ella escuchara sus palabras.

—Pero-

Todoroki abrazó a la chica con dulzura, quitándole el aliento y sorprendiendo a los espectadores.

—Ambos somos responsables de nuestra relación. —Se separó brevemente de ella y la tomó de las mejillas. Juntó sus frentes ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, aunque varios comenzaron a alejarse para darles privacidad.

—Pero-

—No tienes porqué cargar con todo el peso de lo nuestro, Momo. —El ceño de ella se frunció en una expresión de frustración—. Nuestra relación está compuesta por dos partes: tú y yo. Ambos la llevaremos adelante y ambos nos enfrentaremos a quien crea que nuestras notas son un motivo para separarnos.

La Yaoyorozu se congeló ante esas palabras y la expresión de preocupación de su novio. Bajó la mirada, pero Shoto alcanzó a ver que sus ojos estaban cristalizados, reteniendo lágrimas.

El Todoroki suspiró y separó sus frentes, tomando la mano de la chica y enlazando sus dedos, guiándole a las habitaciones. Momo lo siguió con la cabeza gacha y de forma inconsciente, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

* * *

Ya en la habitación de la joven, Shoto le guio hasta su cama, donde ella se sentó tratando de retener sus lágrimas. El joven se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella y la tomó por las manos, brindándole caricias suaves.

—Momo —Shoto rompió el silencio que se había formado—. Necesito que me hables. No soporto ver cómo te destruyes estudiando: te haces daño y me duele.

Ella lo vio a los ojos y distinguió su preocupación sincera. Ya no retenía sus lágrimas.

—Es que todos tienen demasiadas expectativas sobre mí... —comenzó, sorbiendo su nariz y soltando las manos del bicolor para secarse las lágrimas, que no paraban de salir. Shoto se levantó y se sentó a su lado, rodeando sus hombros y atrayéndola a su pecho—. Mis padres esperan un promedio perfecto, nuestros amigos tienen esperanzas de que puedo ayudarles... —habló entre hipidos y con la voz sofocada en el pecho de Shoto—. Mi madre me llamó cuando llegó mi primera calificación: si mis notas bajaban de esa forma… nosotros... —Y rompió en llanto, abrazando fuertemente a su novio, quien no tardó en corresponderle con vehemencia.

Finalmente, Momo había colapsado. Shoto la resguardó en su pecho, tratando de servirle como el apoyo que necesitaba, sintiéndose horrible por no haberse dado cuenta antes y por haber tardado tanto en intervenir.

—Shh... —El bicolor acarició los sedosos cabellos oscuros de su novia—. Está bien, estoy aquí.

Minutos después, Momo se fue calmando paulatinamente. Todoroki siguió acariciando su cabeza.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó al sentir la tranquila respiración de la chica. Ella asintió—. Sé que tienes todas esas expectativas en ti, pero no debes dejar que te superen, Momo. Si me necesitas, aquí estoy.

La Yaoyorozu se separó de él y secó el rastro de lágrimas que había quedado en sus mejillas.

—Gracias... —le susurró juntando sus frentes.

Shoto sonrió y acercó sus labios hasta que se unieron. La besó por primera vez en tanto tiempo, con cariño. Momo correspondió rápidamente y devolvió el beso, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos bicolores. Shoto respondió tomándole de la cintura y ambos cayeron en la cama. Él terminó sobre ella y continuó besándola. Besó sus labios, sus mejillas, su mentón y continuó bajando, besando su cuello con cariño y dulzura, mimándola y haciéndole cosquillas, causando que ella riera suavemente. Momo contempló por unos segundos el bello rostro de su novio y notó las bolsas debajo de los ojos heterocromáticos.

—¿Y estas bolsas? —le preguntó al joven—. No puedo creer que no las noté en todo este tiempo… —murmuró mientras las acariciaba con dulzura.

Shoto detuvo sus acciones y la miró a los ojos.

—Mi cicatriz atrae toda la atención de las miradas, no te culpo—respondió con simpleza, cerrando sus ojos y reposando su cabeza en el pecho de Momo. Ella acarició sus cabellos bicolores con la misma dulzura con la que él la besó con anterioridad—. Solo… —suspiró—. Estoy muy cansado…

—Entonces descansemos —dijo ella, continuando sus caricias—. Me toca a mí mimarte.

— No es justo…—dijo él con somnolencia: las caricias en el cabello estaban haciendo su efecto—. Yo vine a cuidarte…

—Si tú me cuidas a mí, ¿quién te cuida a ti? —dijo ella. Él se quedó en silencio—. Eso me parecía. Sólo te dejaré cuidarme si me dejas cuidarte: somos un equipo.

—Está bien… —Shoto volvió a suspirar, casi ronroneando ante las caricias de su novia—. Pero no puedo cuidarte si te encierras aquí a estudiar como desquiciada.

—Volveremos a estudiar juntos.

—Pero sin distracciones.

—Sin distracciones. —Ella rio por lo bajo.

—Extrañaba estudiar contigo.

—Yo también.

—Falta muy poco para que todo termine…

—Dos proyectos y tres exámenes —recontó ella—. Podemos con esto.

—Sí…

La habitación quedó en silencio. Casi sin darse cuenta, ambos quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **Hi pipol!**

 **Acá Hati-chan, con otro capítulo de cuarentena :3**

 **Y no tardé 8 meses :3**

 **Cómo les va? Cómo les trata el encierro?**

 **Yo me terminé Yakusoku no Neverland, La leyenda de Korra, The Dragon Prince y ahora empecé She-ra :3**

 **Estoy a full con las series xd**

 **Y bueno, este capítulo lo tenía planeado desde hace un montón. En serio.**

 **Me basé en mí para describir a Momo en esta ocación. ¿Les hablé de mis notas? Yo fui el mejor promedio de mi clase como tres años seguidos, así que siempre tuve muchas expectativas en mis hombros. No era tan serio como lo que hice con Momo: mis padres no me obligaban a traer un 10 a casa (aunque los desaprobados eran castigados)** **, pero mis compañeros siempre me tuvieron en un pedestal con el tema de las notas y en un momento jode. Jode mucho. Siempre estuve dispuesta a ayudarlos, pero incluso cuando les explicaba una y otra vez que no entendía el tema lo suficiente como para explicar seguían con el "Si a vos te sale todo".** **En 5to tuve un super bajón con física (quienes estén desde WMCM se acordarán) y ahí exploté. Superé eso y terminé aprobando, pero me volví a quebrar con el tema del ingreso a la universidad. Yo estaba frustadísima porque no entendía y sentía que e iba a ir mal, pero de todas formas ahí estaban todos diciendo: "No te preocupes, te va a ir bien", "Vos podés", "Dejá de exagerar, que siempre te va bien" Y ASÍ TODO EL TIEMPO. ESCRIBO ESTO CON UN NUDO EN LA GARGANTA.** **Y al final de todo: adivinen quién aprobó. Yo no. Y me cayó un millón de veces peor, porque todos habían insistido en que me iba a ir bien, y no me fue bien. Sentí que había decepcionado a todo el mundo. Parece una exageración, pero así se siente.**

 **Y me descargué. Perdón, necesitaba esto. Creo que es la segunda vez que me pongo en la piel de un personaje para escribirlo...**

 **Bueno, cortemos con sentimentalismos.**

 **Y... ya no sé cómo seguir estas notas :p**

 **Bueno, como siempre, agradezco a quienes comentan y me bancan en mis ausencias.**

 **Gracias a los Guest, MonstaD y caro por sus reviews. Sepan que me alegran el alma.**

 **Respondo siempre que puedo y a los que no tinen cuenta, por acá.**

 **caro: Gracias como siempre por seguir comentando. Y, si todo sigue como planeo, en el siguiente capítulo debería aparecer Rei :3**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo. Me voy a tomar un mini descanso esta semana por la JamBudWeek #2 :3**

 **Y... Las quiero!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


End file.
